


Legend of Spyro - A Collection of Adventurous Side Stories and Alternative Universes

by IAS_C1



Category: Legend of Spyro
Genre: Everyone is Bisexual, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Sex for fun, Slow Updates, a bit of plot, also Bi-Curiosity, contains AU, non ordered chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAS_C1/pseuds/IAS_C1
Summary: Just a collection of sexual adventures of our favourites dragons.This story takes place between 7 to 8 years after Dawn of the Dragon. It will feature a series of mostly NSFW chapters, with some AU stories. The main characters are going to be, of course, Spyro and Cynder as well as two other original characters of mine.Edit: I made a few sketches of the main characters’ anatomy. Feel free to check it out: https://imgur.com/a/vaP9Bcshttps://www.furaffinity.net/view/37997280/
Relationships: Cynder/OC, Cynder/Spyro the Dragon, OC/OC, Spyro/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. An Introduction for Four

It was a peaceful summer evening in Warfang, the last warm rays of the setting sun adorned the white and gold city with a beautiful orange hue, contrasted by the violet colour of the darkening sky.  
A young-adult ice drake was flying alone, directing to a special place for the night. His dark-grey scales were shimmering and polished, as well as his bronze-hued chest and pair of horns. His name, totally non-original, was Aereum, which literally meant:“bronze” in an ancient and forgotten language. He was flying as fast as he could, well above the speed limit, in order to get to his destination as soon as possible.  
“Damn, I’m late again, Elis is totally getting my head this time.”He thought hastily, while dashing trough the sky. Elis, was his mate’s name, a stunning wind dragoness with teal coloured scales and a brilliant gold-hue to adorn her features, such as voluptuous chest and beautiful double pair of horns that crowned her head. He remembered the first day he saw her. He could certainly say that, for him, it was love at first sight.  
The drake snapped out of his daydreaming before almost smashing directly into a wall of a too near tower. He cursed, before regaining speed, ascending quickly the tier-structured dragon-capital.  
He looked at the sky, which was getting darker by the minute, he dared not to think what would happen if he arrived after the sundown. If what remained of him after his mate was done with him could be considered as a corpse, Cynder would surely wipe out any kind of remains that Elis left behind.  
Cynder.  
A unique pitch-black scaled dragoness, with a daunting past, a sassy attitude and the acclaimed title of heroine of the world. Still, she was one his best friends, alongside her mate, Spyro, the legendary purple dragon.  
They met a couple of weeks after the end of the war and the Great Reconstruction, when flocks of dragon refugees stormed Warfang in search of home after losing everything due the conflict. Being, at the time, the last dragons of their generation, made sure that they were, in fact, friends in no time. They shared together a numerous bunch of adventures around the continent, which, of some, they still bear the scars on their scales.  
He smiled fondly at those memories, which he will conserve for the rest of his, hopefully, millenary life.  
The event he was attending tonight was something unique to their tight quartet of friends, or so they thought until the grey drake made his researches in the city’s library, discovering, in fact, that their encounters were also an activity well established and publicly accepted in the first Draconic Empires, millennia before the Dark War and even Malefor.  
Nowadays, many would turn up their noses in knowing that someone would willingly share their own mate with someone else, just for the sake of physical pleasure.  
To them it was an entire different story. The bond that they shared was deep, beyond the mere corporal side of sex. They offered their bodies together to one another in trust and friendship, in order to reach, with mutual agreement and help, a physical satisfaction. Their encounters were different than mating, as the latter was not to be considered as a mere form of leisure, instead it was an almost sacred act, a ritual of an indissoluble love and care that two dragons promised to one another, forever. It transcended the body, reaching deep into the heart and soul. Again, totally different with what they do between themselves.  
Their rules were simple, anybody can take anybody else in the group, all they just needed to do is ask. There was no forcing or imposing, everything had to be agreed, in order to avoid any kind of consequential problems, not that there have been any since they began.  
Also, their joint ‘meetings’ were suspended during mating season, which, fortunately, was a very rare occurrence (hence, the great difficulty for dragons to repopulate after the war) and barely influenced them, since it would be another couple of decades before the dragonesses’s bodies were able to bear the weight of other lives inside them.  
Still, they were precautious, just in case…  
Aereum recollected in his mind the day when the other couple proposed them to have sex together. The drake was totally curios about the proposal, while Elis, while being super-embarrassed, remained a bit dubious at first. In the end, it was only matter of a couple of minutes, another couple of skilled tongues and another male organ to make her completely change her mind. It was something that he will playfully taunt her for the rest of their life together.  
Their first times were a bit sloppy, since they still needed to build the confidence with their bodies, but in a span of a couple of months, their technique soared on higher levels. Cynder, during her studies, even found a way to distillate an aphrodisiac that enhanced their endurance, mostly the male one, in order to carry on for even more than a couple of sessions.  
They now could explore every kind of kink and idea that their mind produced. Like that time that Spyro wanted to have a personal session with him only. He mostly remembered Cynder’s reaction, which was a ten-minutes laugh, followed by a grumpy purple dragon being cuddled and pampered for the rest of the evening, after the grey drake gladly accepted his offer and also invited the two females to have their time together, just to experiment.  
The outcome has been outstanding.  
After they reunited in their home, Elis narrated for at least half an hour about how amazing was her time with Cynder and how she learned new tricks that she ‘must definitely teach him for the next time’, before stopping, kissing him deeply and letting him tell her how was his experience with the purple dragon.  
He had to admit it was…Intriguing and amazing. Totally different than everything he did before. Romantic and personal, with a long calming bath, massages in the most important parts of the body and lots of scented oils. They say that only a male knows what a male wants and his time with Spyro was the proof to that old saying. The two drakes reached the level of confidence and closeness that could almost be compared to the one they have with there respective mates.  
He totally wanted to do that again in the future and maybe even tonight, if time or tiredness permitted it.  
Aereum finally reached his destination after another few minutes of flying. It was a tall tower, covered in the same white stone that adorned almost every other building in the city. He ascended quickly though the dozens of floors, before spreadings wide his wings and posing gently on the railing of the balcony.  
Spyro and Cynder’s abode was a single, wide floor at the top of the tower. It sported beautiful and ceiling-tall dark glass windows that granted an unobstructed view of the city from inside, while keeping the privacy from outside. Curiously, the couple also bought the floor beneath theirs. A thing that sounded strange to the drake, until the said dragons offered to him and his mate to come and live there, since they still didn’t live together. Aereum didn’t have the cheek to accept right away and it took them a couple of weeks to convince him to welcome their offering, at the pact that they will pay hime the gross total of the cost, in due time.  
Now that he thinks about it, that’s why when Spyro asks him anything, he always says yes. Of course friendship was the prime motive, but that self imposed sense of debts in his regard also plays an important part nonetheless.  
He descended onto the balcony and before he could put a paw inside the open window a blur of familiar teal scales dashed trough the opening and collided against him, making the poor drake yelp.  
Over him, his mate was staring him with a mixture of amusement and anger.  
“You’re late, again”She said, getting closer with her muzzle to his. He smiled, a bit frighted.  
“C’mon, you know I need to study for the exams. I lost track of the time in the library…As usual.”He answered, trying to calm the apparent anger of his dragoness. She snorted, before a mischievous grin formed on her face. She downed on him, kissing him sweetly.  
“Hey guys, I remember we said clearly, no sex on the balcony, unless is late night.”Came Cynder’s voice, followed by a playful giggle in seeing the scene before her. The two dragons part their maws and before they got up, Elis moved her muzzle near his ear.  
“You’re lucky that you’re unbelievingly cute when embarrassed…”She then stood up and with a grin, helped him stand on his paws. They finally entered the penthouse, closing the door-window behind them.  
The sun was almost behind the horizon, and the room was getting darker and darker, only being dimly illuminated by a series of candles lit around the place.  
Spyro was already accommodated on the futon-like bed, which was filled with a good amount of coloured cushions. He stood up and greeted the latecomer with a playful lick on the cheek.  
“Glad you reached us in time, another five minutes and these two would have come to hunt you down.”He said.  
“Ya, sorry guys, but that Physics II exam is kinda getting on my nerves.”He sighed.  
“I’m sure you gonna pull it off, you’re smart.”Said his mate, caressing him with a wing.  
“She’s right. You finally get the chance to release your nerves.”Said Cynder, brushing her flank with his.  
“We do this almost every evening Cyn. But yes, I could not wait to come here.”His face then tinted with a dirty grin.  
“In both ways…”  
“Ohohoh, I see someone is eager.”Said the black dragoness, also licking his snout.  
“Very well” Said Spyro  
”Shall we begin?”


	2. A mattress for four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First 'action chapter' of the story. Mind that some of the interactions may be exaggerated, but that's the fun part, isn't it?

“You don’t know how much I wished for you to say that”Admitted Elis with a grin. She turned to face the black dragoness and, with a curt nod, they jumped to one another, their maws connecting eagerly.   
The two beautiful dragonesses began a passionate make out session, with the black one pawing around the other’s body. A sharp moan was emitted by both of them, with their scales rubbing fervently against each other. Elis was laid on her back, while Cynder began her rapid descent to the treasure hidden between the other dragoness’s legs. Practically invisible through most of the day, a female’s mating organ gets visible only in moment of great relaxation and intimacy. The teal dragoness moaned louder when her friend reached the now clearly visible wet folds and began licking them with great passion. Cynder was about to make a remark, when a gasp was stole from her throat as the other female’s tail began grinding on the base of her own, while her paw gently pushed her forehead back again on her pussy, intimating her to keep on the good work. She happily obliged. The obsidian dragoness pushed even farther her tongue, while helping herself with her other paw, massaging gently Elis wet clitoris. Elis was in pure bliss, but she managed to focus har enough to erratically move her tail, making Cynder shiver in pleasure and moan her name between her folds.  
Meanwhile Aereum was totally enthralled by the two dragonesses foreplay, so much that he didn’t hear Spyro, going away and returning with a bowl full of a greenish liquid.  
“You should drink this before we begin.”Said Spyro, nudging him.  
“Oh, yes I totally forgot about it.Thank you.”He drank the aphrodisiac with eagerness, before sliding the empty bowl away from them. His eyes were now solely focused on the drake before him.  
“Would you like to do the honours?”Asked Spyro. The grey drake nodded, before getting closer to him, taking the drake into a delicate kiss.  
Spyro left himself gradually push backwards, with his back resting on the futon and his head falling luckily on a cushion.Their kiss went on uninterrupted. Aereum was over him, caressing his cheek with one paw, while the other moved down his chest. The grey drake’s claws were bluntly scraping his golden scales, while keeping their steady descent towards his lower underbelly. Spyro used both his paws to grip firmly Aereum ass and pull it toward him, making their slits rub on each other. The drake gasped in his mouth in pleasure. The purple dragon squirmed under the other’s touch, feeling his friend's paw, trapped beneath their groins, beginning to idly fiddle with his now parted slit. He sensed their increasing arousal, which culminated few moments after in a loud, almost simultaneous moan from the two drakes when their members exited from their sheaths, rubbing with one another, until they were both exposed to the warm air between their bellies.  
In terms of endowment, both of them were fairly well putted. Spyro, albeit being a bit shorter than his grey friend, compensated fully in thickness. His member was slick, with easily the length of half of his foreleg. A thick, slightly barbed head topped his male-hood, which now was swelling whole at the caresses of his friend’s counterpart.  
Aereum sported a slightly longer penis, which was slicker ad slimmer than the purple’s one, since it had just few ridges around the base and the top. At the base of it, a swelling knot could be seen rubbing over his friend’s base.  
The drakes continued undeterred their preliminaries, moaning into each other mouth and grinding lustfully their hips together.  
In a glimpse of rationality, Aereum pulled back.  
“Shall we get the real fun started?”He said, while glancing sideways to the two females.  
“Oh yea”Answered the purple dragon.  
The grey drake removed himself from his friend, before grasping with his left paw Spyro’s male hood, stroking it gently. With his tail, he tapped energetically on Cynder’s shoulder, in order to gain her attention.  
The two dragonesses stopped their making out and turned with a killing glare towards the impertinent dragon.   
“Who wants to go first?”He asked, while keeping his paw wrapped his friend’s dragonhood. Cynder released the teal dragoness, helping her getting up.  
“I’ll let her the honour, I’m taking my favourite dark-scaled dragon instead.”Said Spyro’s mate, sitting closely to the said drake.   
Aereum’s mate got closer to Spyro. They shared a brief kiss, while she straddled the purple dragon, teasing her now wetness on his member. She began working on him, sliding up and down the thick shaft, gasping at every barb that caressed her entrance. She then rested on him completely, placing her chest on his one and finally sliding her rump back. Spyro’s member entered her without any hitch, guided by the steady paw of the grey drake behind.   
For her, in the beginning, it has been no easy feat to take fully the purple dragon’s dragonhood, it required her plenty of sessions before being able to welcome it all inside her. It was painful, but totally worth it. Now she could ride him very easily, and so she did, beginning to rock her hips up and down in a stable tempo, moans began to quickly fill the room.  
“Oh fuck”She muttered, as the thick organ plowed inside her. She gripped his horns with her paws, while Spyro caressed her back and licked sensually her neck.  
In the meantime, Cynder wrapped her tail around Aereum’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, while she reached with her paws his member and began to stroke it with a fast rhythm, making the dragon groan into her mouth. She giggled at his reaction, before continuing her onslaught on his dick.  
She stopped few moments later, as she kept her hold on his neck and dragged him on the mattress. She laid on her belly, raising her butt in the air.  
“You know what I want from you.”She said, with a teasing voice. Her tail slid from his neck down to his underbelly and finally it coiled around his dragonhood, pulling it towards her entrance. He obliged her urge, but he didn’t give himself right away. So before entering her, he teased her slit with the tip of his penis, earning a muffled gasp and then a glare from the black dragoness.She strengthened her pressure around his dick and she pulled it into her, earning back a gasp from the drake.  
She nonchalantly swallowed centimetres after centimetres of his member until halting at three quarters of the full length. Aereum, knowing that this was the most difficult part, posed himself on her, steading his weight on his front paws, placed before her shoulders. He retracted his hips, sliding himself halfway out and then pushed more steadily, earning a moan from the stoic dragoness.  
“Fucking…last…centimetres…”She muttered between each push and pull.   
“They’re always the hardest part.”Said the drake, snickering a bit at his own joke.  
“Stop making bad…jokes and fuck…me properly.”She retorted, now working her hips against him, gaining again a couple of centimetres. She could now feel the erratic kiss of the thick knot on her folds. She never managed to take it, even after his own mate’s advices, but this time she was determinate in doing it. She pushed back harder and harder, so much it gained the attention of the drake mounting her.  
“Are you trying to take the knot?”He asked, in between the pushes.  
“Fuckin’…Yes, your mate couldn’t stop taking about how amazing it feels.”She answered with ragged breaths. Aereum chuckled  
“I’m flattered”  
The two couples kept going on in the heat of the passion for quite a while until Elis began to vocalise more and more.  
“I’m cumming…fuck!”She almost screamed, as the purple dragon buried inside her with a last sharp thrust. The drake held his hips up, while spurts of white semen spilled from her hole, going over Spyro’s belly.   
“Ancestors…”Moaned the teal dragoness as the drake’s member pulsed inside her, filling her body with warmth. Once their orgasms were over, she slid off him, dropping a thick string of cum from her, now parted, pussy.  
She turned on Spyro, who was still panting on the futon. She licked his muzzle eagerly, removing some traces of semen that managed to arrive till there.  
They both turned to see how the other couple was faring.  
Having started a bit later, they where still going on strong, both their hips were moving in the opposite way, smacking loudly at their reconnection. The two dark-scaled dragons were so focussed onto their intercourse that they didn’t notice the other two moving near them. Elis had positioned herself before Cynder, parting her own hind legs in order to display her still dripping female-hood. She gently grasped the bouncing dragoness by the chin and said:”Clean the mess of your mate”with an almost assertive tone.  
“I...I..Ahhn”The other dragoness wasn’t able to even respond as the drake behind her kept on burying himself inside her pussy. She just stuck her long tongue out and began to lick erratically the other female’s folds. Elis giggled at the scene, before turning her gaze towards his working mate. He smiled kindly at her, then he lunged onward with his neck for a kiss, which she happily conceded. They separated moments after and with a smile the drake returned to pound vigorously the black dragoness.  
Meanwhile Spyro has positioned himself behind the grey dragon. He was mesmerised from the hard work Aereum was putting on in order to satisfy his mate and judging by the continually increasing pool of liquids beneath her, he was doing a good job. In addition, having his beautiful tail hole completely exposed, made him instantly dip his tongue into him, earning a louder moan from the said drake. He began working in and out of him, helped by the constant rocking of his friend’s hips. Once it was fully slick, he raised himself on his hind paws and aligned his member with the wet and tight entrance. The grey drake, knowing what was coming, made and even longer pullout, leaving just the tip of his penis into the female beneath him and taking in the mean time a good quarter of Spyro’s member. He moaned sharply, before completely burying himself into Cynder. Knot almost entering her.  
“Fuuuck ”She almost screamed into Elis folds.  
It was matter of another couple of thrusts before a loud ‘pop’ was emitted from the drake’s knot finally entering the female’s genitals. Cynder literally screamed in delight as her eyes rolled back in feeling her orgasming pussy clenching on the pulsing shaft and thick knot buried into her.   
Aereum was in pure bliss, both for the great orgasm he reached and for the big member hammering his prostate relentlessly.   
He also took a long time before being able to welcome Spyro as well, but that’s what their couple sessions were for.  
The grey drake dislodged himself from Cynder, with another pop and a torrent of sperm flowing out from her pussy. The dragoness’s knees buckled and instants later she fell from the tiredness.  
A glimpse of concern flew in Spyro’s eyes, but he could recognise when his dragoness was in pain and, at that moment, he didn’t see any of it.  
So the purple dragon stopped his pushing, hugged his friend around the waist and pulled him back with him, falling slowly on the stained futon. He gripped with one paw the drake’s member and his face with the other.   
“Are you ok in going on?”He asked gently, while beginning to slowly hump back into him.  
“Y...yea, as long as I…get my turn with you later...”He said panting.  
“Hmmm, I didn't want to hear anything different”Answered the purple hero, increasing his thrusts’ speed and beginning to jerk off the dragon over him.  
“Oh fuck...”Said the grey drake in bliss.  
They went on for a couple of minutes, before Spyro forced a roll, leaning them sideways. The purple drake continued to pound him relentlessly, hitting every right spot.   
Moments later Aereum felt a tongue joining the stroking purple paw on his member. He barely had opened his eyes and saw the love his life coiling her magnificent tongue around his dragonhood, cleaning off the excess of cum that still stained his shaft.  
He felt the urge to pet her, so he posed both of his trembling paws on her head, gently massaging her scales.  
The drake could swear that he felt, in between the wet sounds that were coming from them, his dragoness purr at his caresses. It was just enough to make his heart melt.   
He then threw a glance sideways, looking for a certain black dragoness.   
Cynder was laying on her flank, panting heavily and with her pussy still dripping both their liquids. He chuckled innerly, it seemed that taking his knot really did a number on her.  
But his amusement was short lived as he felt the drake behind him sharpening his thrusts. He moaned again loudly, now vocalizing at each time the drake fully buried into him.  
“Fuck Aer I’m cumming!”Announced the purple dragon several minutes later. It seems that also Elis heard him, as she increased her tempo in sucking him off. Spyro made on last, full thrusts as he came strongly into his friend’s tail-hole. Feeling the purple’s hot cum into his ass and his beautiful mate wrapped around his member threw the grey drake over the edge, as he came strongly into Elis mouth. She eagerly swallowed with loud gulps all of his semen, not leaving any drop fall on the wasted mattress. Once the males’ orgasms died down she removed her mouth from her drake and moved to check on Cynder, leaving behind two panting dragons.  
She was still laying on her flank, her breath now even, with her tongue rolled off her mouth and a dreamy gaze. She dropped beside her, caressing her visage with fondness. The emerald eyes of the dragoness focused on her.   
“Wow”She only muttered between her breaths.  
“The first time it’s always like this.”Giggled the teal-scaled female. She then leaned forward, kissing the dragoness’s lips gently, coaxing them to reciprocate the attention. The two females began to kiss lovingly, sharing the taste of the grey drake’s cum on their tongues. Elis pulled off, before grinning at her counterpart.   
“Let me return the favour.”She said, beginning her descent along the magenta-coloured chest and belly.  
“Be gentl-Ahh”Another moan escaped Cynder’s mouth as the other dragoness tasted her cum-stained and still sensitive folds. With eager and almost greedy mouthfuls, she cleaned her friend of all the semen she could, drowning in the flavour that so much she loved.   
In the meantime, Spyro had already removed himself from Aereum hole, leaving it gaping and dripping with cum. He laid near him, both of them with paws hanging in the air, chests running up and down in a fast pace and members still hard as stone.   
After a couple of minutes, Spyro turned on his side, posing his paw on Aereum chest and leaning near him with his muzzle. He licked him maw affectionately, making the drake smile.  
“You were amazing! Seems like our private session gave their results”He complimented. The other drake sighed.  
“Yea…”He then turned his head towards him, his muzzle tinted with a grin.  
“We still need to see if it worked for you too.”   
Spyro chuckled, before leaning and kissing him gently. They parted few moments later as Spyro sat down.  
“So, how do you want to fuck the ‘Legendary Purple Dragon’?”Asked the drake with an amused grin. The other dragon chuckled, before raising his paw and pointing it at his member.  
“I’d like him to sit on it.”He said. The purple dragon raised himself on all four and walked over his friend, sitting on his chest, his penis posing on the maw of the drake underneath him. Aereum kissed the tip, before he groped Spyro’s ass and pushed him back near his member.  
“What was that?”Asked amused the legendary dragon.  
“A good luck kiss?”Answered his friend. This stole a heartfelt laugh from the hero, as he wrapped his right paw around the other’s dragonhood.  
The purple drake aligned the long shaft with his entrance and finally began his descent. The excess of fluids, like saliva and semen, still present on the grey drake’s penis aided him in welcoming the first half. He moaned loudly then posed his paws on Aereum chest in order to gain a bit of balance.   
“C’mon you are…doing great!”Incited the drake under him.  
“Fucking…endless”Muttered the purple. He reached two thirds of the full length, before flexing his hind legs and pushing up his weight, making the long member slip along his insides.  
“Ohfff…fuuck”He moaned, sitting down again. His descent now aided by Aereum steady paws on his hips, which were eagerly pushing him down.  
Push after push, moan after moan, the purple hero managed to take fully the grey drake’s shaft, feeling the thick knot kiss his tail hole. His face was contorted in a hurting expression, which also pained Aereum as he didn’t want to see his friend like that.   
The drake flexed on his abdominal muscles, wrapping his paws around the other drake, just below the wing’s joints.  
“Lay on me, you should be more comfortable.”He murmured in his ears.  
“Ok”Said the purple dragon, letting himself drag down.  
They were now chest to chest, with Aereum half buried into Spyro’s arse. The former began to pump his hips steadily while straining his neck to wrap his tongue around the purple’s penis. He could welcome just the tip, but it was more than enough to steal another moan from Spyro’s throat. The purple dragon now felt the pain transmute in pure pleasure, as he laid his head on Aereum shoulder, moaning again loudly. The grey dragon, albeit having the other’s member in his mouth, managed to smile feeling flattered in hearing his friend enjoying their sex so much. Sometimes he totally forgot what he was doing and most importantly, with who he was doing it. Spyro, the Purple Dragon of Legend, not only conceded him to be his friend, but also to share each other’s body with one another, to share their mates with one another. Sometimes he just wondered how lucky he was, in having a beautiful, loving mate and a couple of friends so amazing and caring.  
In the meantime, while Aereum wondered about the reasons of his happiness, both the steadily increasing pumping motion combined with the gentle but present suction of the drake’s tongue, managed to rapidly increase Spyro’s pleasure, making him moan more loudly each time the knot kissed his entrance, while the tip reached depths and touched spots that he never thought he could have.   
“Aer… soon I’m gonna…cum- AH”The purple dragon didn’t even mange to finish his phrase as the grey drake caught his signal. He pumped faster and faster, hitting relentlessly the drake’s prostate. In another couple of thrust he felt the barbed tip twitch frantically in his mouth before a river of cum invaded his muzzle. He opened it wide, taking as much seed as possible in his jaws, as the thick member before him painted his upper body with white, hot semen. After another couple of spurts, the twitching penis calmed down, while the owner kept on panting on his shoulder. Aereum pushed up Spyro, keeping steady the motion of his hips. Before the purple could mutter anything, he took him into a deep kiss. They moaned into each other mouth as the grey approached his conclusion. In another bunch of sharp thrusts he buried his shaft, knot excluded, into Spyro, cumming wildly.  
“Ohhh-fuck”Moaned Aereum while pumping his hips up for the last time.   
After his own orgasm died down, the purple dragon dropped his body back on him, as seed dripped relentlessly from his, still penetrated, tail-hole. The grey one managed to raise a paw and begin to caress the other’s ass, in a way to say “Good job”, since his words were now failing him.  
A giggle interrupted their intimate moment, as they turned to see both their mates sat before them, with Cynder posed on Elis shoulder.  
“Aren’t they like, the cutest thing ever?”Asked the black dragoness.   
“Indeed, I’m almost feeling a little jealous” Answered back the teal one.  
Cynder wobbled towards Spyro’s back, dropping her muzzle between Aereum legs.  
“Look what mess they made to each other!” She snickered looking at the two males’ holes. Aereum’s one was now back to normal but still stained with lots of semen, while Spyro’s one was still stretched by the invading presence in it, covered in white cum.  
With her paws, she helped her purple lug to stand up, freeing the grey’s shaft from the embrace of his tail-hole muscles. With a wet noise and a small moan from the purple, the tip left him and another river of seed dropped on Aereum abdomen.   
“Damn, that aphrodisiac is really doing miracles.”Stated the black dragoness, still gripping firmly Spyro’s ass.  
In the meantime, Elis was staying close to her mate, giggling at his face.  
“You don’t know how much it turns me on seeing your sweet muzzle covered with cum”She said in a sexy tone. She then moved her gaze to the white mess that was his lower abdomen.   
“Do you think that you still something for your mate in that handsome body of yours?”She asked.  
“I would go on until morning for you.”He said with a confident smile.  
“Very well, I’ll take what’s mine then.”She replied with a confident voice. Elis stood over him with on all four, licking his snout sensually, before she gripped his wrists with her paws and dipped her neck to kiss slowly his one.   
“I’m gonna do all the work.You just stay still and relax, ok?”She almost asserted.  
“Whatever you wish, my love.”He said. The dragoness smiled at her dork, before posing her butt on his wet under belly, caressing the entire length of his slick member with her needy folds. A moan escaped both their throats, as her hips returned to the original position. With an extra push, the long member found the open passage and slipped in the wet tunnel without any hesitation.  
“Ahhh”Moaned the drake, feeling the familiar warmth embracing him wholly. This was probably their favourite moment of their meetings, having sex with the respective mate was like coming home after a long, yet pleasurable, journey. With them, there wasn’t exploration, everything was already settled and defined. They knew what each other wanted and so they delivered, giving their partner for life the best experience possible.  
Elis stood up leaving half of the length inside her, she smiled at the drake beneath him, as she slammed her hips down with a sharp movement, swallowing the whole shaft and the thick knot in one time.   
His reaction was priceless.  
“Holy ff-Ahh”Moaned Aereum as she continued to rock her hips up and down with a fast tempo, knot entering and exiting her and each full thrust.   
Meanwhile, beside them, the other couple had also re-joined the fray, with Spyro standing over his mate, cock buried inside her folds. Both were moaning and panting, lost in the heat of the moment.  
Their chests where scraping one against the other, as the purple dragon rocked his hips relentlessly with Cynder wrapped around him with all four limbs.  
“Spyro I’m-ahh…cumming”She said between thrusts, making his mate double the effort, pumping his hips even faster. She felt her orgasm explode, as her pussy began to clench around his member. Spyro moaned loudly, but this didn’t stop him. He continued his onslaught, making Cynder squeal in delight as she rode her orgasm. Droplets of liquid coming from their groins were flying around erratically. The same could be said for the other couple, which also was giving its best. Elis was riding like a pro her mate’s long member, and having already achieved a great orgasm, she continued with vigour her work. The poor drake’s underbelly, which was already covered with a copious amount of sperm, was beginning to fade from the original bronze colour, as the liquids of his mate added to the heap. Their mating went on for several time, as both couples were trying to give their best to the respective mates.  
“Babe, I’m c-close”Announced the grey drake. The teal dragoness heard him and instantly dipped her maw on his neck biting it shallowly. He gasped loudly, as his mate’s hips became a blur. In another couple of minutes the dragoness impaled herself on last time on his spear, as they both moaned in delight, finally releasing the last orgasm of the night.Elis legs suddenly trembled under her weight as she fell down on her mate. Aereum grabbed her vigorously, pulling her into a loving embrace. They stood in silence until the last spurt of semen left the drake’s penis, adding even more mess to his already emissions-covered underbelly. He didn’t pull out from her, as he knew that his mate loved keeping him inside her body even after mating. It was a remembrance of their first night together, as they both woke up still connected after passing out the night before from tiredness both physical and emotional.  
“It’s gonna take ages to clean you up tomorrow”Stated Elis, with a giggle.  
“Yes, but it was totally worth it.”He added, squeezing her a bit in his paws.  
“I love you”She said, nuzzling under his neck  
“I love you t-”Aereum was interrupted by a sharp moan coming from their left, as the other couple concluded their mating.  
Spyro had forced a roll, now having Cynder over him, with his member still pumping semen inside her. The dragoness moaned again and then rested her muzzle underneath the drake’s chin, cuddling him.   
After another couple of minutes, the grey drake spoke.“So, thoughts about tonight?”  
“Amazing! Maybe the best one yet”Stated Spyro with a grin.  
“Absolutely, plus I finally managed to take your damn knot, Aereum”Added Cynder, who turned with her face to her mate.  
“You’re the only one missing”She snickered.  
“Yea, we’re working on it.”Said Aereum, winking at his purple friend.  
“I didn’t have any doubt. You two were truly the cutest thing ever before. So much passion!”She said snickering at the two males.  
“Elis, my love what do you-”The drake was interrupted as a soft snore came from the said dragoness. He giggled before kissing her snout.  
“I think that’s our cue for the goodnight.”Said Spyro.  
“Yea, goodnight guys. Thank you for everything.”Said Aereum.  
“Goodnight you too.”  
”Goodnight”


	3. After a tiring day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second action chapter, this time a bit more romantic and sensual. Hope you will enjoy!

Cynder was tired.  
Like, she really needed to throw away everything and get home to Spyro. She had been working on the project assigned her by the guardians since the beginning of the week, now it was the fifth day in a row and she couldn’t get anything out of it.  
In the end, she punched the table she was studying on, packed up her things and flew straight out of the window, directing home.  
After a brief flight from the temple library to her tower, she landed on the balcony and entered the open window. She exhaled heavily, dropping her bag near the entrance. She looked around her home, smiling in seeing her mate laid on a couple of cushions by the opposite window, reading a book. The sunset golden light kissed gently his purple scales.  
She walked to him, circling around his form and finally dropping, with a huff, with him on the morbid cushions.  
Spyro closed the book and unfurled his wing on her, covering her upper side. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck, sighing again deeply.  
“Still stuck with the project?”He asked the obvious question.  
“Yea, I really can’t wrap my head around it.”  
“Have you considered in asking Aereum some help? You know the drake is good with numbers and stuff.”  
“Yes, but he’s also super busy with his studies, I don’t wanna bother him too much.”  
The purple drake hummed, before idling caressing her flank with his paw.  
“How’s been your day instead?”She asked, her gaze still on the scenery outside their abode.  
“Pretty calm. Got to make an apparition at the inauguration of a new section of the Warfang hospital. Then I came back home and asked Aereum to lend me some of his textbooks from the Academy”He said, pointing at the book near them. Cynder hummed in acknowledgment.  
“Finally, I was just getting ready to take a bath, but then you came in.”He concluded.  
“Did I spoil your plans?”She asked with a snicker.  
“At the contrary, you gave me an amazing idea.”He said, rolling off her.  
“You stay here and relax, I’m gonna get the water going.” The drake directed to their bathtub, which was a fairly large hollowed out rectangle in the pavement, situated in a corner of their house, surround by glass windows and privacy curtains. He turned the tap, letting the warm water flow into the tub. He then placed his paw on a particular tile near the golden valve and focused his earth magic. A moment later a chunk of pavement began to rise from the bottom of the tub, reaching above the water level, which was fairly low. It resembled a some sort of altar, large enough to accommodate a dragon on it. He smiled at his handiwork. Spyro finally roamed for their house grabbing the last things such as few scented candles, which were promptly lit and placed them at the corners of the bath, a couple of jars containing perfumed oils, a cushion and finally a black blindfold.   
“Babe, the water is ready”He called.  
“Coming”His mate answered. Once she arrived, she gasped at all the preparation. She turned to Spyro, but before she could say anything, he kissed her deeply, stealing her breath and her words.  
“I see you need to relax and I’m gonna to make you feel better”He said.  
“Please, lay there, on your belly.”  
“Ok mister”  
The dragoness stepped in the warm water, wings twitching a bit at the beautiful sensation. After waddling a bit in the tub, she raised herself on the small bed leaving her rear paws dangling back in the water and her wings fall down, floating. Spyro grabbed the cushions and placed gently under his dragoness’s chin  
“Here, you should be more comfortable.”He said smiling. Cynder licked his muzzle affectionately, before resting her head on the soft pillow. The purple dragon finally grabbed the blind fold and gently wrapped it around his mate’s eyes.  
“Why this?”She asked curiously.  
“So you can focus more on the other senses.”He said purring, hot breath wafting over black scales.  
“Mmmmm, ok.”She replied.   
Spyro moved to the corner of the tub, grabbing the jar with the oil and left few drops fall down on his mate’s head. He then posed the container, beginning to massage gently the oil. He worked his digits around her horns, knowing it was a sensible point. Immediately the dragoness breathed heavily, singling she was indeed enjoying the treatment. He smiled, while continuing to work around the base of the bony white attachments. Spyro proceeded down her muzzle, tracing her forehead and the mysterious marking under her eyes. He then worked under her jaw, grasping with one paw her chin, lifting her head, while the other massaged her neck. After a minute he gently posed her back down on the cushion, placing a kiss on her nose. She smiled.  
He oiled again his paws and proceeded to go a bit further down her body. The purple dragon began to massage the back of her neck, warming his digits with the help of his fire elements.  
“Mmmm…”Hummed Cynder in approval. He could feel the tense muscles underneath those beautiful scales, so he continued to work on them, pressing a bit more firmly. Once he was satisfied, he continued his descent down her back, focusing on her wings joints. He massaged them with care, relieving all the tension they accumulated during the last flights. The drake proceeded along the bony appendages, working around the other joints, making them pop loudly. Cynder moaned in relief, as she gradually felt her fatigued muscles relax more and more.  
Once the purple finished with her wings, he continued to move downward to the lumbar area of her back, all while keeping his paws along her spine, spreading the warmth along her limbs. He coated again his paws in oil and continued to work on her muscles, relieving the tension accumulated. The drake traced his paws on the silver marking that adorned her low back, before stroking gently the most gorgeous butt in the whole realms. He worked on both buttocks with energy, finally planting a kiss on both of them, making his dragoness giggle.   
“Cyn, I’m gonna turn you on your back now. Stay still.”He said to her. She hummed in response.  
He sighed in relief when he manage to flip her without making the dragoness fall in the water.  
He stalled a couple of second in order to admire her beautiful body, before oiling back again his paws and focusing on her forelegs. He gripped the left one and posed it on his shoulder, as he began to work on it, massaging the muscles with vigour. Once he arrived to her paw, Spyro placed her digits in his mouth, sucking gently each one of them. Cynder gasped at the sensation, as a smile tinted on her face. The drake posed her paw back along her body, before moving to the other side, replicating with her right foreleg.   
He wanted to ask her if she was enjoying the treatment, but he stopped once seeing her muzzle curled in a smile, with her tongue dangling out of her mouth.  
Truth be told, Cynder was in pure bliss. Feeling those warm and gentle paws caressing every inch of her body with the same loving attention was making her hearth melt.  
He chuckled, before moving on to her chest. Spyro began to work down the magenta scales, caressing every un-oiled centimetre he could find, also sporadically laying kisses during his descent. He finally arrived at her underbelly, he massaged gently her hips before moving his attention to her back-legs. He lifted the left one from the embrace of the warm water and, in a similar way as he did with the forelegs, he posed her paw on his shoulder and continued his oiled massage along her thighs and knee. He finally reached her paw and he replicated the same attention as before, taking, one by one the digits in his mouth, sucking them gently. Spyro could feel his mate gasping in pleasure as he worked his tongue around her fingers. Once he finished with the left paw, he turned his attention to the right one, giving it the same attention as its twin.   
After completing the right paw, he returned his attention to her underbelly. He could now clearly see her genitalia exposed, as a narrow stream of fluid was dripping from her folds, mixing the smell of her arousal with the scent of the oil. Spyro felt a jolt travel along his spine and between his legs.  
“Not yet, just a couple of minutes more”He said to himself, as he grabbed the her and with the help of a bit more of oil, he massaged the scaly appendage down the whole length, until he reached the sharp scythe at the end. He posed the tail back in the water, before returning to the dragoness laid on the stony ‘altar’. The dragon paused a moment to admire his work.  
Cynder was completely oiled up, with her muzzle curled in a paradisiac smile. It was indeed a sign of a good job to him. But it still needed the grand finale, so he hovered his muzzle in between the dragoness’ legs, inhaling the scent he loved so much.   
He fixed his gaze on her tail hole, which was relaxed and loose after the full body massage. He inched closer with his nose, exhaling heavily on her opening. Cynder squealed softly in delight, as he felt his tongue caressing gently her asshole. Spyro gave another few licks, before diving into her, slowly but steadily. The dragoness moaned, as the thick tongue of her mate penetrated her hole, caressing every centimetre. He now had his muzzle completely on her, since he had his tongue fully buried into the opening. The drake began to retire it, until he pushed back inside once it was halfway through. Cynder moaned again, while the drake continued his internal massage.   
In the meantime, Spyro was feeling his own arousal building up in between his hind legs. Once he felt he was ready, he retired his tongue from her and raised himself on his hinds.  
He posed his forepaws on the platform, just above her hips and aligned his member with her hole. A moment later he began to push inside her, stealing a dirty moan from her throat. He continued uninterrupted his penetration, eventually burying himself completely into her, as their groins touched. He steadied himself, before moving his hips backwards, slowly retiring his member from the warm embrace. He went slow in order to make her feel every ridge and every barb of his shaft. He stopped his retire when only the tip remained inside her. He exhaled again, before pushing back in. Once his penis was fully embraced again, he began pumping his hips in a slow but steady tempo, barely enough to make her hind legs wiggle with the rocking of his hips. His idea was to have a slow and pleasing mating, as he wanted to have his dragoness relaxed and happy, not more tired afterwards.   
So he continued to move his flanks back and forth, while her inner muscles were greedily gripping on his shaft, making the dragoness moan as every inch of the thick member moved in and out of her. The drake continued to push inside, making her moans rise higher and higher in pitch.   
After a fairly long amount of time she released one last, dirty gasp as she came hard, muscles contracting around the invasive presence in her ass, while a good quantity of liquids flowed out her folds, dripping on the pumping shaft inside her. Spyro continued undeterred his movement, while Cynder rode her orgasm in pure bliss. The drake was beginning to feel the arrival of his climax too, so he kept the tempo, while sharpening a bit the thrusts and using one of his free paws to massage her clitoris. In few more minutes he buried his member completely into her, as came hard. The dragoness moaned too in delight, as the drake stole from her another great orgasm. Her back arched a bit, while loud moans left from her mouth. He kept on pushing until the last spurt of semen left his penis and deposited into her. Spyro waited few more moments and slowly pulled out from her. Before any of their mess could drip in the tub, he dipped his muzzle, licking clean any excess of fluids that exited his dragoness, with Cynder moaning lightly every time his tongue passed on the now sensitive entrance.   
Then the drake straightened up again and teased his cum-coated member on her slit, before pushing back in.   
“Ohhhh”Vocalised Cynder, which until then had limited her approval with just gasps and moans. Spyro too growled a bit in pleasure, while he slowly buried himself in the place his body loved the most. Once their groins touched back again, he replied the same movements as before, calmly moving in and out of her, in an erotic and relaxing way, instead of a passional a flurry one.  
He dipped his muzzle on her belly, licking a kissing every scale he could focus on, her head arched back, with her horns clinking on the stone altar. He continued to rock his hips, while ascending her body until he reached the crook of her neck. The drake licked sensually her jawline, massaging with his tongue the sensitive flesh.   
“Spy…”She whispered in adoration, while the drake only responded with a hum. Spyro kept on mating her, while the dragoness again expressed her pleasure with moans and gasps, which were becoming again louder and louder. The drake continued, taking her lips into a soft kiss. Hers were a bit unresponsive, but that was part of the plan. It meant she was totally relaxed and focused only in feeling his presence into her.  
Cynder finally moaned highly in his mouth as she came for the third time. He kept on pumping, riding her orgasm and finally after a couple of more pushes, he reached his second climax and came inside her. In feeling his seed flowing into her, the dragoness squealed again in delight, before dropping her head back onto the pillow. Her breath was now heavy, but not fatigued. Her mouth was slightly open, painted with a beautiful smile.  
They kept on panting, until Cynder managed to speak.  
“Spy..?”She called weakly.  
“Yes, my love?”   
“That was…amazing”  
“I’m glad”He said, beginning to pull out from her, while his paws removed the blindfold. Groggily, her own paws raised up on his hips, blocking him.  
“I want to keep you in, don’t worry about messing with the water.”  
“Ok”Replied the drake, calling his earth element and lowering them back into the tub.  
Spyro gripped her tightly along with the cushion, and dragged both their body on a corner of the tub. He sat down, posing his head on the pillow he managed to maintain dry. Her head came next, resting on the crook of his neck, while their groins remain connected with one another, his member still deep inside her.  
He began to idly caress her back, while she purred.  
“Thank you Spyro, it really was what I needed.”She said with a loving tone.  
“Anytime, Cyn.”He replied.  
She nuzzled into him a bit more and after a couple of minutes he could hear her soft snores coming from underneath his chin. He smiled softly, as he directed his gaze to the windows. Admiring the last warm rays of the sun bathing the city.


	4. Study Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spyro is bored, what could happen?

Spyro was getting bored probably for the first time in his twenty-three years of life. The day was halfway through the afternoon and time seemed to crawl slower than a mole without legs.  
He did spend the whole morning both training alone and assisting the guardians during the academic combat lessons, but still he found himself home alone for the whole afternoon. Cynder was working with the guardians until late in the evening and it wasn’t his intention to bother her.  
He exhaled heavily, a frown adorning his features. He picked up a book from the pile he sometimes scraped in, choosing a book about astronomy, another one gently lent to him by his grey-scaled friend.  
He began digging into the tome, dashing through the preface and into the first chapter. He halted after 10 minutes, planting his forehead into the book.  
“Damn…”He cursed, closing the book and dropping it back onto the pile. The drake returned to his previous position, rolling on his back and exhaling heavily again.  
All of a sudden he got an idea.  
“Aer should be home today…”He thought. So he stood up and walked onto the balcony, closing the window with a flick of his tail. He darted in air, making a torsion with his body and after spreading his wings, he landed on the balcony few metres below his.  
He found the door-window open as always as he dropped from the railing.  
“Aereum, are you at home?”He asked, moving only his head inside the opening.  
“Yes, come in”Answered a familiar voice. Spyro obliged, moving into his friends’ house. He looked around, searching for the source of the voice.  
He finally found the drake, sprawled on his belly on a pile of cushions, his tail was buried under the coloured pillows. He had his muzzle over a couple of big tomes, with a floating quill writing runes and numbers beside him. The purple walked over to his friend, dropping beside him on the pillows.  
Aer acknowledged his presence with a warm smile and nuzzle, which his friend reciprocated. The grey drake returned his focus on the texts, while Spyro draped a wing over his back and nestled his head against his neck.  
They stood in silence for several minutes, until Aer cursed under his breath as the quill began to frantically scrape over the parchment, deleting the seemingly wrong calculations.  
“How long have you been going with this?”Asked Spyro. The grey drake sighed, before raising his head to look outside the window.  
“Since after lunch, why?”  
“You didn’t even take a break?”  
“Nope, not until I finish with this”Said Aereum, glancing back towards the book. Spyro nuzzled him closer, kissing his neck softly.  
“I’d like to help you relax a bit…”Nuzzling again his neck.  
“Hmmmm…Let my try one last time with this exercise, then I’m all yours”Bargained his friend.  
“Fair”Replied the hero. So the grey drake refocused his mind on the textbook before him, reading intently the runes. After several minutes he gasped and, after cursing under his breath, the quill beside him began to dash along the parchment, writing numerous formulas and numbers. After a while the floating feather stopped and dropped down back in the ink pot.  
“Finally”Said Aer, blowing a bit of air on the parchment in order to dry more quickly the ink. He then closed the books and made them slide away from the cushions they were sprawled on.  
He then draped a wing over the purple’s back and forced a roll, now having the said drake over his belly.  
“So what was the problem?”Asked curiously the purple dragon, posing his head on the other drake’s chest.  
“Well, I wasn’t actually considering an important factor of the problem, so the whole equation made no sense, that’s why I cursed when I found it out, it was really a banal error.”Replied the grey.  
“Hmmm…I still didn’t grasp what are you studying…”Asked again Spyro, beginning to circle his claws along the bronze chest.  
“Well, it’s a very experimental subject, it’s like engineering but with magic. I’m helping Volteer to try to harness a definite quantity of elemental magic and conserve it to give it a second purpose.”  
“Sounds cool and difficult”  
“Yea, but I’m sure it will be worth it in the end.”  
“You are still training sometimes, right?”  
“Yes, I manage to go two-three times a week in the arena and spar with the other trainees. Terrador is always welcoming”Said Aer chuckling. They both stood silent for a couple of seconds until the grey dragon spoke again.  
“So, how do you want to help this poor young dragon to relax his brain from excessive mathematical thinking?”Asked playfully the drake.  
“It depends on how much time do we have..”  
“Well, Elis is out until dinner, so we should have more than couple of hours to ourselves.”  
“Mmm, very good. Because I have still to catch up with the girls.”He continued, beginning to descend along the drake’s chest.  
“I think I know what are you talking about.”Said Aereum.  
“Oh, yea?”Taunted Spyro dipping his muzzle between the drake’s legs.  
“Ye-Ahh”A gasp left from Aer’s throat as the purple pushed his tongue into this slit, coaxing the hidden treasure to reveal itself. It took a couple of moments of intense licking before the grey’s member left his sheath and bounced against the purple’s snout.  
“Sorry bud”Apologised Aer.  
“Don’t worry”Said the drake, taking hold of the long shaft with his right paw, beginning to plant soft kisses along the whole length. The grey drake hummed in pleasure, as his counterpart ascended with his mouth the length of his member, finally planting another last kiss on the tip.  
Spyro then took the head in his mouth, wrapped his tongue around the shaft and began to suck gently. His other paw began instead to caress the still exposed part of the drake’s penis .The grey drake moaned at the gesture, claws gripping the pillows beneath him.  
“Spy…”He called and the said drake raised his head, while keeping on with the sucking motion.  
“Give me your butt, please?”Said the drake in between pants. Spyro smiled and raised himself on all fours, still keeping the long member in his mouth. He posed his hind paws aside Aer’ shoulders, presenting his tail hole and his hard penis, which was twitching, begging for attention.  
Aereum didn’t lose any time, gripping the thick member and beginning to stroke it with a steady tempo, while his tongue found the way to his hole and dived into it. Spyro moaned on his shaft, as his friends explored his tail hole. The two drakes kept on going with their foreplay, with Aer stroking with both paws the purple’s member, while the latter sucked it with vigour. After several minutes Spyro stroked two times the grey’s knot, signalling that he was close. Aereum caught the message and pushed even harder is tongue into him, applying pressure also with one paw, sticking in two digits. Spyro moaned louder as hid dick began to twitch erratically in his friend’s paws. In moments, the drake moaned again and came over the grey dragon’s underbelly. Aer continued stroking the thick member, gaining even higher pitched moans from the purple. He kept on going until the last spurt left the thick shaft. He then moved the paw to his ass, squeezing firmly the right butt-cheek as he continued burying his tongue into him. The grey dragon was feeling his own release coming, so he bucked gently his hips up, countering the faster movement of Spyro’s maw. In a couple of minutes he gasped into the purple’s tail hole as thick spurts of semen left his member. Spyro opened wide his mouth trying to take it, but after two shots, he removed it with a gasp, while the long member painted his muzzle with white. The two drakes panted heavily as their orgasms died down. Aereum retired his tongue from Spyro’s tail-hole, squeezing again his butt to gain his attention.  
The purple dragon turned his head, facing his friend and the grey dragon giggled in seeing the other dragon’s muzzle covered with streaks of his cum. There was a thick one right in the middle of his eyes, while there were many others small ones painting the rest of his face and horns. Aer grabbed one of his paw and dragged him down to his level, taking his lips into a kiss, which Spyro reciprocated vigorously. They made out for a couple of minutes until the purple dragon pulled off, licking the other’s snout.  
“So do you want to go on to the main event?”Asked the drake.  
“Only if you want”  
Spyro hummed in approval then posed his knees aside Aer’ hips and slid his butt along his under belly, finding the drake’s long member. With the help of his paw, the lithe tip entered him and with a slight push he began to welcome centimetre after centimetre into his ass.  
Both drakes moaned in pleasure, with Spyro bending forward, resting his forehead on Aer’s chest. After a couple of more assertive thrusts the knot touched the purple dragon’s groin as he finally began to pump his hips up and down in a steady rhythm.  
“Ohh-Ahhh”Moaned the purple drake in feeling the long member moving in and out of him.  
In the meantime, while Spyro focused on riding the dick lodged into him, Aereum began to massage the dragon along his neck and back. He sporadically moaned when his penis got fully engulfed in the other’s ass as the strong inner muscles of his friend gripped greedily his dragonhood.  
Aer laid a couple of kisses in between Spyro’s horns, minding to not lose one eye in the process.  
The purple dragon kept on rocking his hips up and down, moaning wildly as the long member stimulated his prostate, but to him it was not enough. He wanted to take the bulgy knot that was constantly kissing his entrance, begging for attention.  
The drake was visibly beginning to put more effort in his thrusts, but the pleasure he was feeling until then was again transmuting into pain. After couple of minutes Spyro whined in suffering, but he kept on going, feeling his tail hole finally beginning to engulf the knot.  
Aereum, though, heard his friend’s pain and with one paw he raised his chin, while the other posed on his hips, keeping them still. The purple dragon’s eyes widened, before his lips were taken into a loving kiss.  
“Spy, is not gonna work like that.”Said Aer with a gentle tone.  
“I can endure the pain-”Spyro was cut off with another kiss.  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Yes”  
“Good”  
The grey dragon forced a roll, now having the legendary purple dragon under him. With one paw he raised Spyro’s butt, while with the other he grabbed a couple of cushions and positioned them underneath the drake, eventually posing the purple butt over it. He pushed the golden chest, making his back arch a bit, with the thick member hanging between his legs, throbbing at each movement.  
“There, you should be more comfortable already”He said, beginning to pull out, making the drake underneath him squirm and moan.  
Aereum opened his mouth and rolled his tongue out, letting a string of saliva fall over the loose tail hole of his friend and over his member. He massaged his dragonhood for a second, before pushing in back again.  
The grey drake reached forward, kissing again the purple dragon, while his hips took speed. In a couple of minutes both drakes were moaning into each other’s mouth, returning to the state of pleasure they achieved before. Spyro was in heaven, his body was receiving so much stimulus that it was almost verging on orgasming already. In a moment of lucidity, he opened his eyes as they drifted behind the bronze horns of his friend and to their groins. He smiled inwardly in seeing his best friend putting so much passion into their sex, even if he was supposed to do all the work.  
The two went on for several time, with their moans getting louder and louder. Aereum was beginning to feel the approaching of his climax and he was sure that his counterpart was coming close too, since he could feel his dick twitching and throbbing sporadically against his own belly.  
He interrupted their kiss, moving his muzzle to the side of his head.  
“I’m gonna go in, stay relaxed” He said, flexing his hips backwards and pulling out of him.  
The grey drake raised his upper body, planting his fore-paws over Spyro’s shoulders and finally directing his gaze to their groins with his forehead on the purple’s.  
He pulled out a bit again, before steadily thrusting in. His knot pushed against his friend’s tailhole, the amount of saliva he dropped on earlier helping the penetration. Once it was halfway in, he pulled out, earning a loud moan from the purple drake. The drake kept on going on like that, gaining again speed, trying to get his friend used to the feeling.  
Meanwhile the purple dragon was moaning like he never did before, his paws were hugged over the grey drake’s back and neck, keeping him closer.  
“Aer…I-I’m cumming”Said the hero in between his squeals. Aereum only grunted in response, while his hips took a faster pace. In feeling this,Spyro’s head darted backwards, as he arched his neck and moaned again in delight. Aer was on the verge too, so with one last sharp thrust he forced the thick knot into his friend’s asshole.  
Their orgasms exploded.  
Spyro almost screamed in pleasure as the knot entered him fully, throwing him completely over the edge. His spine arched back and his body trembled violently as thick strands of semen pumped out from his shaft painting both their chests with his orgasm.  
Even after several spurts, they wouldn’t stop flowing out and feeling the long member lodged inside him also pumping seed was not helping at all. He was on the verge of passing out.  
In the mean time Aereum kept on moving his hips sporadically, until his orgasm ended. He raised himself a bit, inspecting his friend.  
The purple dragon was literally sprawled backwards, his mouth wide open and tongue rolled out. His gold, panting chest was covered with long and thick strands of cum that reached till his neck, while his penis was still twitching and dripping with semen. He chuckled as his situation was pretty much the same, since poor Spyro spent a great part of his orgasm over him, he could feel some seed also splattered under his chin. He bended forward, lapping the purple muzzle gently.  
He then flexed his hips backward to pull out of him, but in feeling a strong resistance his eyes widened.  
They were locked.  
“Damn”Muttered the drake. It was not the first time that something like this happened. He remembered the first few times he did anal with Elis, this was always the outcome. The only solution was to let some time pass, and it would go out almost by itself.  
“Aer… is everything..ok?”Asked Spyro with a whisper.  
“Mmmm…Seems like we’re locked like this for a bit.”Answered the grey drake. Spyro chuckled.  
“Let’s just hope that Elis doesn’t come back soon.”Said the purple dragon. Aer turned his gaze to watch outside the window, assessing how much time had passed.  
“Well, if she’s not early, we should at least have an hour or-”He was interrupted by a familiar noise of flapping wings coming from the window.  
“Aaaand she’s back.”Said the drake with a sigh. Moments later the said dragoness landed softly on the balcony and trotted inside her home. She looked herself around, until her golden eyes landed on to the drakes. Her eyes widened as she began to laugh.  
“I can’t believe it.”She said, getting closer to the duo.  
She sat with them, grabbing one of the few cushions that wasn’t stained with seed, giggling again in seeing the two big drakes before her covered with cum and embarrassed like two hatchlings.  
“Is this how you do your ‘study-breaks’ my love?”Said the dragoness, licking her mate’s snout.  
“Well, it was something a bit improvised, wasn’t it Spy?”Asked the drake.  
“Yea…”  
She giggled again, before her eyes drifted to their groins.  
“Oh, I see someone here took the knot too and ended up locked.”She said in seeing her mate’s member fully buried into the other drake’s ass. Aereum snickered.  
“Yea we managed.”He answered. Elis dragged her dragon again into a kiss which he happily reciprocated. After a moment she pulled out, looking at both drakes with a smile.  
“So, I’m also pretty tired, would you like to cuddle until you guys are free again?”She offered.  
The males hummed in approval, as the grey drake laid back onto Spyro and forced a roll, putting them on their side. Elis circled them, laying too on the cushions and spooning her mate from behind. Aereum arched his neck back, offering it to her, as her paw caressed it. Her other free paw reached over his flank and to the unattended member in between their bellies. She began to stroke very softly Spyro’s male hood, she then felt her mate’s paw join hers onto the thick member. The purple dragon moaned softly.  
She giggled at the two drakes, finally resting her head on top of Aer’s shoulder, closing her eyes.


	5. In the Heat of the NIght

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elis has an itch.

It was late at night, as the two moons shone brightly over the sleeping dragon city. Or at least it would be like this, if not for a still wide awake dragoness.  
Elis could not sleep. She’s been rolling into her bed for a couple of hours and every time she was about to fall into the sweet and calming embrace, a usually pleasurable and now extremely annoying tingle in between her legs would come back, making her jolt wide awake. The most functional and efficient solution to her problem would be the drake that was sleeping beside her. In fact Aereum was sprawled on his belly, with his head resting on his paws, his butt slightly raised up and tail curled against his belly.   
Usually the display would be extremely cute for the teal dragoness, but in her current state, it only generated jealousy. She already found herself multiple times in almost waking him up, to beg him to free her from the obnoxious burden of an apparent heat. But she couldn’t do that to him. The poor drake had an important exam the day after. Yes, it was scheduled late in the morning, but he still wanted to do a bit of rehearsal just to be safe and so he had to wake up early.   
Elis sighed again in exasperation, turning herself on his back and raising her legs in the air.   
She could at least try to use her paws.  
The dragoness slid her right paw in between her legs, one digit tracing the length of her wet slit. She shuddered at the sensation, as she began to work her folds. Meanwhile her other paw got on her maw until she took two of her fingers in her mouth, sucking them passionately as she didn’t want to wake her sleeping mate. Her right digits continued to work around her folds, spreading them wide, before finding their way into the wet and extremely hot tunnel.  
The dragoness moaned, while she slurped on her fingers, her back arching a bit and tail swishing wildly.  
She recollected in her mind all the sexual experiences she had with her mate, helping her fantasy to generate a scenario that could satisfy the burning heat consuming her.  
She pictured Aereum taking her, his long member exploring the depths of her body, bringing out the dirtiest moans she could muster. She imagined herself riding to no end his shaft, making him screaming out his brains into the most passionate orgasm and taking every drop of seed he had into her eager folds.  
So, with all these images in mind, Elis kept on working on herself eventually adding more fingers into her mouth and into her needy pussy, making her moan more loudly. Her thoughts filled with scenes of mating.   
She wanted Aer and she wanted him badly.  
After several minutes the dragoness reached her climax, wetting the futon-like mattress with her liquids.  
A moan escaped her throat as she continued to massage her clit with her paws, riding her orgasm, but after those brief moments of ecstasy the toll of the reality fell back upon her, as she felt again the obnoxious tingle reappear in between her legs, now more intense than before.  
She snorted exasperated.  
The dragoness brought herself up, sitting and parting again her legs. Her head dipped down with her slender tongue lapping her folds vigorously, trying to sedate the burning heat.  
She continued, straining her neck as forward as she could, diving her tongue into her pussy. Again she imagined her dragon plunging his thick organ into her, hitting all the right spots. Elis fingers travelled downwards, reaching her second entrance and sticking the still wet digits into it. She moaned again, now having both her holes stimulated. Occasionally her eyes darted towards the drake near her, to be sure he was still asleep.  
She really hoped that this would suffice.  
The dragoness went on for several minutes and after reaching another fatigued orgasm, she returned on her back, more tired and heated than before.  
“Fuck!”She muttered in annoyance.  
Elis turned herself on her side, now facing her peacefully sleeping mate. She got closer to him, nestling herself under his wing. The dragoness began to trace with her paws the forms of his body, starting form the neck and muzzle to the broad shoulders and firm chest.  
“I’m so sorry” She whispered, before beginning to lick his muzzle with a certain urgency.   
The drake’s eyelids began to flutter, and Elis kept her breath until his unfocused azure eyes revealed to her. She smiled to him, kissing his snout.  
“El, what…what time is it?”He asked groggily.  
“I don’t know, I lost the count of it.”  
“I’m really sorry for waking you up, but I kinda need your help.”She whispered to him. His eyes widened at her revelation.  
“Are you ok?”He asked with concern, moving his muzzle a little closer to hers.  
“Yes, I’m..fine, but I really couldn’t sleep because of this problem.”She said drifting her gaze towards her underbelly.  
Aer followed her eyes to her groin and immediately understood the situation.  
“I wanted to ask you if you could help mer to…relieve it.”She almost begged. The drake smiled wide, before taking her lips into another soft kiss, while getting their chests and groins closer.  
“Anything for my beautiful mate.” He said in the most loving way. She smiled in joy, before kissing him again more passionately, rubbing her body against his.   
“And what about tomorrow morning?”  
“Screw the review, you’re more important.”He said in between their kiss. The dragoness squealed in joy, pressing gain their lips together. They stopped few moments after, their mouths parting with a string of saliva.  
“I’ve only pose one condition”Said the grey drake, nuzzling his mate.  
“What is it?”Asked the teal dragoness curiously and also a bit impatiently.  
“That we do it on the balcony”He said with a grin.   
She widened her eyes in astonishment.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yea, its new moons’ night, there shouldn’t be much light outside.”He said with a naughty smirk.  
The dragoness’s muzzle curled too into a wide smile. Elis stood promptly up, as she also prodded her mate with her snout. The drake giggled as he stood too up, following the dragoness that, in the meanwhile, had already trotted to the door-window, opening it up. A cool breeze entered the room, making the dragon inhale deeply, since it was getting pretty hot in their room.  
A moment later he joined his dragoness onto their balcony, outside it was dark and chill, perfect to get warmed up.  
He embraced his mate, pushing her to the marmoreal flooring. The dragoness left herself fall down, wrapping her forepaws around her mate’s neck and kissing him softly.   
“Don’t make me wait anymore...”Whispered Elis in his ears. The drake hummed in response before placing his now erected member in between her legs. He rubbed the whole length along her wet folds before sliding effortlessly into her. The drake’s shaft hilted fully, knot still out, in her body.  
“Ohhh, please mate me hard”She begged.  
“As you wish, my love”  
Without wasting another second the drake slipped out of her and pounded back in, hips rocking with a very fast pace. The dragoness moaned, before her mouth was invaded by two digits of the dragon over her. She began to suck them with great passion as Aereum plowed her pussy. Her whole body was rocking back and forth following the tempo of the drake’s hips. His forehead pressed against hers, posing part of his weight on her. Meanwhile his free paw reached in between their moving groins and began to work the wet clitoris of his mate, stealing another wet moan from the panting dragoness.   
The drake kept on fucking her for several time, feeling the dragoness orgasming around his shaft, gripping it with her spasming internal muscles, trying to keep it into her.   
“Fuck El…”He moaned into her ear, as he began to push harder, forcing the thick knot into his mate.  
“Sfuuuch-”Moaned he dragoness, wrestling her tongue around his fingers.  
They continued with their mating, with Aereum knot entering and exiting the dragoness with a fast rhythm, producing loud and wet sounds every time the lustful female welcomed it back. A pool of liquids was beginning to form on the flooring of the balcony, as the drake continued to plow his dragoness with vigour.   
Elis was in pure bliss, bathing in the familiar feeling of her mate giving his best to satisfy her needs. Every ridge on his member sent a spark of electricity along her spine, that made her occasionally arch her back adding more dynamism to their passionate mating. Then there was the knot. The dragons constantly thanked whatever Ancestor of her mate passed it down to him. She barely recollected the first time she took it and the explosive orgasm that followed it. Focusing on those feelings she began to work her hips against his, in order to get as deep as possible.  
“El…I-I’m cumming…”Announced the drake with a whisper, removing his finger partially from her maw.  
“Give it all to me babe, everything!”She replied with hunger. The drake kissed her fiercely, as his hips became a blur and after several pushes he buried completely into her, groins smacking with a wet and lustful sound.  
Both dragons moaned into each other mouths as they came in unison. A flood of warm seed invaded her tunnel, reaching deep into her. After a couple of spurts, it began to flow out of her, while her muscles spasmed around the drake’s penis, milking every last drop out of him.   
With his shaft still hilted, Aereum reached around her, steading his paws aside her shoulder as pushed up, leaving her gripped with all her four paws around his shoulder and hips. The drake ambled back into their abode and over their bed, while the dragoness hitched and moaned at every step taken.  
He laid on the futon, rolling on his back, with his mate still connected to him.  
“Was it enough?”He used with a caring tone, beginning to massage the dragoness into sleep. Elis hummed as she slipped out her tongue and licked his chin. The annoying heat that was pervading her genitals now was replaced with the familiar and amazing warmth of her mate, slicked with the copious amount of seed that he had released into her.  
“It was perfect, thank you so much Aer.”  
“Anytime”  
“I love you”She whispered  
“I love you too”  
They both drifted into a blissful and warm sleep.


	6. The First Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aereum made a deal with a devil  
> Probably the most exaggerated chapter yet

Aereum was fucked.  
Or at least now he was fucked figuratively, but it won’t be long until that he gets literally fucked.  
His legs trembled as he watched the bulletin board outside the academy. There was his name, one of the firsts of the list. Beside it there was his grade of his last exam of the year.  
Fucking top score, with a laud.  
He was happy, of course. Now he was on vacation for a couple of months, while others, will spend their time studying again.  
Well, at least he’ll have weeks to recover from what was about to come and also he’ll also have lots of time to spend with his dear mate.  
Again, if he survives the night.  
“Someone is gonna get his ass destroyed.”Mused Elis with a grin, sitting beside him.  
“You shouldn’t have made that bet with Cynder.”She continued. Aereum just sighed in defeat

A week before

“So how did the exam go, genius?”Asked the black dragoness, while she sat on her bed alongside her mate.  
“Hmmm, I’m not really sure about it, I definitely got something wrong.”He replied, with a doubtful frown.  
“Oh, be quiet. You always say like this then you get the higher grade in you course.”Snorted the black dragoness.  
“Yea, but this time I’m really sure I fucked up somewhere.”  
“You also say this every time, babe.”Noted Elis.  
The drake felt kinda brave and actually pretty sure about the result of his exam, so he dared.  
“Let’s do a bet. If I get the highest grade, I’m letting myself get ravaged by you three in our next session.” Cynder perked up, with a malicious smile adorning her features, while the other two gaped at him .  
“You need to be careful with what you say, people could take you seriously.”She taunted.  
“I’m serious”He replied, offer his paw to her.  
“You’re so sure of your alleged mistakes, to bet your own body onto them?”She asked again.  
“Yes”  
The dragoness grind even wider.  
“I accept. Also, let’s make it more interesting, if I lose, I’m the one getting ravaged. Ok?”She replied.  
“Deal”They shook their paws, sealing their bet. While the other two gazed at each other with discomforted gazes.

Present time

“Ah Aereum” A voice called for him. He raised his gaze, only to meet Volteer.  
“Master Volteer”He said bowing his head.  
“I wanted to compliment you with your achievement. I was really surprised by the way you handled the problem, very clever and actually more efficient than my own solution.”Complimented the elder.  
The grey drake gulped.  
“T-Thank you, master.”  
“You know, in old times there was the tradition of the ‘academic lick’. You would be totally worth of it, but I think that it would also be inappropriate. So I’ll limit my self to a bow”Continued the elder.  
“T-That’s not necessary, m-master Volteer.”  
“Is there something wrong? You don’t seem very enthusiast, are you feeling well?”  
“He’s just a bit stupefied, that’s all.”Intervened his mate, licking affectionately his cheek.  
“Ahhh, totally understandable.”Said Volteer.  
“I’ll leave you to two then, see you int the next course Aereum.”Saluted the Guardian.  
“Yes, sir”Replied the drake, after shaking off his numbness. Once the elder faded from their view, the dragoness prodded his mate up on his paws.  
“C’mon I have to get you home.”Said the dragoness. Aereum nodded taking flight beside her soon after.  
After several minutes, the couple landed on the highest balcony of the tower, entering their friend’s home.  
The two heroes had already gathered all the necessary for the night, which consisted into black leather straps, ropes, a blindfold, several bowls of aphrodisiac and lubricant and a little stack of green and red gems.  
Cynder turned towards the newcomers and upon seeing the face of the grey drake, a wide, naughty smile formed on her features.  
“So, how did the exam go?”She asked the fateful question. Aer didn’t answer, so Elis slapped his ass with the flat of her tail blade.  
“Fucking top score! Volteer also wanted to give him the academic lick on the cheek!”She said with pride.  
“So, someone here lost big time, hmm?”Inquired Cynder with a sassy tone.  
“Yes, but I’m still happy with the result. I’ll hold my end of the deal, like the dragon of honour I am.”Replied Aereum.  
“I’ll be sure of it.”Said Cynder, wrapping her tail around his neck.  
“We have something veeery special for you tonight, dear, soon-to-be-ravaged dragon”Leading him to their bath, while the other two began to take all the equipment.  
The tub was completely empty, with only the marble platform raised up with a red cushion posed on it. Aereum noticed the presence of some hooks protruding from the side of it. He already knew what they were for.  
“Drink this”Asserted the black dragoness, handling him a bowl. The liquid inside was different than usual, it was more reddish in colour and much more dense. Noticing his suspicion, Cynder explained what it was.  
“It’s a variation of the usual one, it helps your body to generate more seed in less time.”She said, winking. The drake sighed, gulping down the thick liquid.  
“Good dragon. Now lay there on your back and relax.”Said the dragoness. Aereum did as he was told, while she grabbed the leather straps. She laced the four soft black pieces around his ankles and wrists, before taking the ropes.  
“Hind legs up and spread wide”. Again he obliged, as she attached the tensed ropes to the straps and tied them to the hooks. She did the same with his forelegs, immobilising him on the marble altar.  
She finally grabbed the blindfold and wrapped it around his eyes. He cringed as he saw, before his vision blackened, Spyro drinking two bowls of aphrodisiac.  
He’s gonna wake up as a white dragon in the morning, he was sure of it.  
“Are you comfortable?”Said Cynder giggling.  
“Yea…How much are you enjoying this,Cyn?”Asked the bounded drake.  
“Too much for my own good.”She replied, licking his cheek. He soon heard other two sets of paw steps, joining the duo in the tub.  
“Seems like we’re all ready to begin.”Announced Spyro.  
“Oh yes.”Replied the black dragoness.  
“Oh, before I forget. The safeword, is ‘Towel’. Say it if you feel that we’re going too hard or if you need to take a break, ok?”Continued Cynder, with a more caring tone.  
“What if I have, let’s say, a dick in my mouth?”Asked Aereum.  
“Hmm, hold on a sec…”  
After few seconds the dragoness returned with something metallic and posed it beside his paw.  
“Make it drop for send the signal.”  
“Ok miss”  
“Very good.”  
“So, your dear mate and I are going to take care of your lower body, while the Great Saviour is gonna use your mouth to enjoy himself.”Announced Cynder, giving the official beginning to the night.  
The grey dragon felt Spyro get closer to him.  
“I’m not gonna be too hard, just relax as we always did.”He said in his ear. Are only nodded. The purple hero pushed up his hind paws, setting them over his friend’s shoulders and hovered the large tip of his erected member over the grey muzzle.  
“Open wide Aer”He asserted. The drake obeyed and Spyro flexed a bit his knees, dropping his shaft in the drake’s mouth. Aereum wrapped his tongue around the thick penis, as his friend continued to lower his groin, driving the tip deeper into his maw. Once he felt he reached the back of his throat, Spyro began to buck his hips up and down, fucking the drake’s mouth with his large member. Aer was focused on not biting his friend’s dick, so he strained as best as he could his jaw, keeping the sharp teeth out of range. He felt the purple drake over him moan lightly.  
At least he was enjoying himself.  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the ‘table’, the two dragonesses had gathered the bowls of lubricant and they were now dipping their paws into the tick liquid.  
“So what do we do to him?”  
“Hmmm, I have a very special surprise, but I’ll use it after Spyro has his first round…”She said grinning.  
“What is it?”Asked excited the teal dragoness.  
“You’ll know in due time, I can only say it’s something that’s gonna give us two a very special session with him.”Cynder winked at her friend.  
“Can’t wait to see what it is”Replied the grey drake’s mate, turning her gaze to her love.  
“So, should we get him prepared for the hero?”Suggested Elis.  
“Oh yea.”  
And so they began to rub their stained paws around the drake’s tail-hole, forcing a couple of fingers into him, both dragonesses proceeded to move them in and out of him, coating his entrance with a layer of lubricant.  
Cynder snickered in feeling the grey dragon whine around her mate’s cock, which was still going in and out of his mouth at a steady pace. She felt a lick on her cheek and when she turned, Elis took her into a deep kiss, shoving her tongue into her throat. Cynder moaned in delight, wrestling back the invader.  
While the two dragonesses made out, the teal one used her other free paw to massage the base of her mate’s member, as she made use of all the lube on her fingers. She slid a digit around the thick knot and found the narrow entrance for his slit. The finger slipped in and the drake whined again, dick throbbing and jolting wildly.  
She smiled, still with her mouth connected to Cynder’s. She pulled from her moments after as she needed to be extra careful about that part of his body. One wrong move could severely hurt him and she didn’t want the evening to end so soon.  
After a couple of minutes of playing with his slit, Cynder tapped her shoulder.  
“Wanna see the new aphrodisiac in work?”She asked with a naughty grin.  
“Fuck yea”Answered Elis.  
Both dragonesses wrapped their slick tongues around the drake’s shaft, slurping on the long member with much vigour, while their magical paws worked inside his ass and Elis carefully got back to play again with his slit.  
The drake moaned in delight, as he could barely hold his first load any longer. After a couple of minutes he moaned again around Spyro’s dick as his climax exploded.  
Cynder and Elis’s eyes widened in shock in witnessing several thick strands of semen spurting out from the tip and going all over the bronze chest, also reaching the purple drake fucking his mouth.  
The long member throbbed as Aereum consumed the first of a probably long series of orgasms.  
With another whine from his mate, Elis slid her finger out of his slit, licking again the drake’s shaft.  
“That was a hella of a load. Are you sure he’ll still have some of it after this?”She asked.  
“The potion makes use of the red gems regenerative power to stimulate his body to produce as much seed as it can, so until the effect dies down he will always have these orgasms.”Stated Cynder with a smile.  
“Wow”Was the only thing Elis managed to say, before the purple dragon moaned loud, as he forced his member fully into the drake’s mouth, cumming wildly.  
She could see her mate’s throat bulge with gulps of semen, while Spyro bucked his hips idly, riding his orgasm.  
After he finished, he slid his penis out of Aer’s mouth, the large tip connected with the grey lips by a narrow string of cum.  
Spyro hopped down from the marble altar, his dick bouncing slapped with a wet sound against his underbelly.  
“I think he’s ready for the second round, my love”Affirmed Cynder, pulling out her fingers from the grey’s asshole, leaving it gaping. Spyro lapped her muzzle, before raising his upper body and aligning himself with his friend’s entrance. The purple hero slid his member along the loose tail-hole, lubricating himself too, before burying his whole length into his friend with one sharp thrust. Their groins connected with a wet sound, as both drakes moaned in unison. Spyro began to work with his hips at a medium pace, his slick cock sliding in and out the drake without an hitch.  
While the legendary hero mated her mate’s ass, Elis turned to Cynder, lifting her tail to expose both her holes.  
“Cyn, could you prep me up for my love?”She asked.  
“‘Course babe”  
Cynder dipped her paws into the bowl of lube and began to work her digits into the dragoness’s tail-hole, while her tongue found the way to her needy folds. Elis shivered in feeling the cool and dense liquid descend into her combined with the warm and skilled tongue lapping passionately her pussy.  
After few minutes the black dragoness pulled out of her, smiling in witnessing her work.  
“Go and take him”Said Cynder, slapping her friend’s ass. Elis promptly climbed up on the altar and onto her mate, posing her rump onto his upper chest. She dipped her head, moving her muzzle near his ears.  
“How are you doing babe?”She asked with a caring tone.  
“F-Fine for now, nothing I-I can’t handle”He said panting. She smiled at her dork.  
“Not gonna faint if I ride you?”She taunted playfully.  
“Not at all. ”  
“Hmm, good”She said, lifting her ass, while her paw snatched the long member of his mate. She pressed the tip to her entrance and with a light push, her lubed muscles parted making the extensive shaft slip into her.  
The dragoness moaned as she welcomed the full length inside her body, as the thick knot slapped to her groin with a wet smack. She felt a couple of purple paws engulf her, pulling back and a thick tongue beginning to lick the back of her neck as her body began to move up and down, synchronising with the other drake behind her.  
“I’m gonna be the next to ride him”Asserted Spyro, moving his muzzle to her ear. The dragoness only nodded.  
While the two dragons rode fiercely the grey drake, Cynder finally decided to join the fray and climbed up the altar, hovering her rump over the panting grey mouth. He saw his nostrils flare out, before his brows raised in realisation.  
“Cyn?”Asked weakly the drake.  
“Worship me”She ordered, lowering her groin to his maw, rubbing her body vigorously against the grey face.  
“Mpffff-”Almost choked Aereum, as the dragoness abused of his muzzle.  
“Oohh”She moaned once the drake slipped his tongue out, reaching deep into her. Now the poor grey dragon was completely occupied, having all three of his friends using him in a way or another.  
Spyro was incrementing his pace, as the thick member slipped effortlessly in and out of his ass, making loud and wet noises that combined with the one of his own mate bouncing up and down on is dick. He could already feel her pussy dripping on his underbelly, mixing with his previous emission.  
The dragons were beginning to moan in chorus, as they used everything that was usable of his body in order to gain pleasure.  
Cynder was rocking her hips faster than ever and, in feeling the quickly approaching climax, her paws clasped to Aer’s horns in order to not slip. The dragoness before her was visibly close too, so she dashed her neck forward, taking her lips into a kiss. She felt Elis moan harder and harder, as she used one her paws fo finger wildly her wet folds, which were now dripping liquids like a small waterfall.  
“Fuck!”Said Spyro, his hips becoming a blur and his member ramming relentlessly the grey’s prostate, which made him moan and hitch fiercely. Moments later the purple dragon gave a last, strong thrust and came hard into his friend, his maw shutting into a long and pleased growl.  
That final push sent the drake beneath him completely over the edge, as Aereum moaned into Cynder’s pussy and released his second orgasm, filling Elis’s ass with several thick spurts of cum.  
“Mffff”Was the only sound he emitted as the dragoness kept going up and down riding both of their orgasms. Cynder too reached her climax moments later, throwing her head back and moaning lustfully as her pussy squirted over the grey’s damp muzzle.  
Once their respective climaxes died down, only a chorus of panting could be heard coming from the quartet of dragons.  
Spyro removed his shaft from Aereum’s ass and cum oozed from the wasted hole like a river, pouring down the marmoreal side of the altar. Elis flexed her knees, letting the long member of his mate slid out of her, adding more sperm to the copious amount that was already present on him.  
Finally also Cynder got up from his face with narrow strands of her fluids still connected with the drake’s mouth.  
She admired his current state, grinning in satisfaction.  
This was going really well, and now was time for her big surprise.  
She walked over the pile of green gems and broke down a couple of them to gain a bit of extra mana, then returned near her friends.  
“It’s time for the big surprise”She said with an eager grin. The dragoness excitedly walked back to the bounded drake, grabbed his member with one paw and posed her lips onto the tip of the long shaft.Moments later a dense black mist poured out of her mouth, engulfing Aereum’s dragonhood in seconds.  
“W-What is this?”Asked panting the drake.  
“Shhh, nothing harmful”She replied, while the other two dragons were amazed by what was happening.  
Once the long member was fully covered in that black haze, she grabbed with her second paw the shaft and pulled up. The mist followed her hands and came off the dick, consolidating in a perfect replica of Aereum’s penis.  
Cynder beamed with pride as she returned to Spyro and Elis.  
“That’s incredible!”Exclaimed the teal dragoness.  
“And that’s not over yet”Said Cynder raising her forepaw to the shadowy penis. She grabbed one extremity and pulled. Again the shadow followed her paw and another copy of the long member manifested attached to the knot of the first one. Without wasting anymore time, the dragoness proceeded in inserting the long extremity into her, hilting also the knot and ensuring a secure and tight fit. She raised on her back paws, showing off the new appendage in between her legs.  
“Wow, you’re amazing Cyn”Complimented Spyro.  
“I have my moments”  
“Can I also try it after you? Pleease?”Begged Elis.  
“Of course, but now there’s a certain dragon that’s waiting to be fucked”She said turning to the grey drake.  
“That would be me?”He asked the obvious question. Cynder aligned her new toy with his entrance, rubbing the tip against his hole.  
“Oh yes” She said pushing on sharply. The drake beneath him moaned as the new member entered him, stopping at three quarters, making also the softened penis in between his legs bounce back to full hard attention. Cynder began to move her hips, trying to push the last centimetres into the drake’s ass.  
“Fuuck…Cyn what’s this?”He asked in between moans.  
“Just…A replica of…your own dick!”She said, finally smacking the faux knot against his tail-hole.  
“AH! Fuck”Was his only answer, as she began to pound him.  
The dragoness was fucking his tail-hole with a really impressive pace, moaning too in pleasure as the other side of her creation moved inside her, following the pace of her hips.  
Meanwhile Spyro had grabbed the bowl of lube.  
“Elis, can you help me?”He said, turning on his back and lifting her paws.  
“Of course Spy”She replied dipping her digits into the bowl and beginning to finger his tail-hole with passion. The purple hero moaned softly as she penetrated him with three fingers, smearing the lube all around his entrance and inside his ass. She massaged him gently, also licking his needy shaft, bringing it back to the previous hardened state. He threw one arm forward, petting the teal dragoness in between her horns. She purred lovingly.  
Elis kept on fingering him, until she was satisfied with the result. She slipped her digits out of him with a pop.  
“You should be able to take the knot without any fatigue this time.”She said, winking at him. Spyro giggled, in remembering the first time he took it and when she arrived at home finding the two drakes locked together.  
The purple hero climbed the altar and settled his lubed ass over the grey’s shaft, moving idly back and forth.  
“Spy? Is that you?”He asked. The purple dragon smiled and dipped his muzzle forward, answering his question with a kiss. He then snatched the long member and guided it to his prepared entrance, welcoming it with easiness. Spyro began to bounce up and down along the shaft and moments after he felt the thick knot beginning to slip into him. He pushed down a bit harder and with a loud, unison moan, he engulfed fully the drake’s penis. The purple dragon continued to flex his hips, making the knot enter and exit him with a steady peace, sending jolts of pleasure along his spine and making him shiver frantically. He threw his head back and proceeded to pump his hips in a faster pace.  
He was now vocalising more and more, riding the long member with passion. The drake moaned again once he felt something warm and slick wrapping around his own dragonhood. He watched down and saw Elis taking his dick into her maw. She welcomed the full length at once and moments after she proceeded in moving her mouth back and forth, sucking him off.  
They went on for several time and the more minutes passed, the more Aereum was approaching to his climax. There was just too much stimulus going on through his body. The feeling of whatever Cynder was using to pound his ass was completely overwhelming, as his poor prostate was constantly hit and stimulated by the shaft moving into him. Then there was Spyro, who was relentlessly riding his dick, taking the knot in and out of him like a champion. Finally there was his mate, which was partially sprawled over him, probably servicing the purple dragon and meanwhile grinding her wet pussy all over his body.  
“Aer I’m — Aahh”Said Spyro, bucking faster his hips. In that moment, he felt his mate move out of him and shifting herself behind his head. She grabbed his neck, helping him lifting his head.  
“Open wide babe”She asserted and he obeyed.  
With her other paw, Elis reached forward and began to jerk off the almost orgasming purple dragon.  
“Ohhh! Fuuuc-cK!”Moaned finally Spyro, as his dick twitched frantically in the teal paws and began to spurt semen on the drake beneath him.  
“Good, just like that!”She said, continuing to stroke the drake, sending thick strands of seed over Aereum’s chest and into his open maw. Spyro though didn’t stop bucking his hips, sending the grey drake over the edge.  
“Ahhnf”He moaned, with his maw still open wide as his body shivered into his third orgasm. The purple dragon moaned again in feeling his ass getting filled with seed, sending another twitch all along his body and eliciting one last, thick strand of cum that jutted out from the head of his member, going straight into Aer’s mouth. Once the two drakes were completely spent, Elis helped the purple dragon stand back on his paws, dislodging her mate from his ass. Needless to say that another torrent of emission flowed out from him, pooling with the already great amount on the grey dragon.  
“Fuck…”Muttered Spyro, descending from the altar. Meanwhile, the black dragoness was still pounding with fierceness the bounded drake, occasionally cursing under her breath. Underneath her, the result of several orgasms was consolidating in a puddle of her own liquids. Though in seeing that her work wasn’t still enough, she repeated the same trick she did before, creating another replica of the drake’s penis and she also managed to dip it into the closest bowl of lubricant.  
“Cyn? What are you…”He halted once he felt another presence pressuring against his tail-hole. Realisation painted on the drake’s features.  
“Cyn waitwaitwai-AH!”He didn’t have time to finish the phrase that the second dick entered him stretched his ass to a whole new level, making him wail and whine, while his member bounced frantically between his legs.  
“Cyn, are you sure he’s not gonna get hurt?”Asked worriedly his mate.  
“I would never do something that would injure him.”She only said, keeping her steady tempo, now also fumbling with the other faux penis in her paw.  
In matter of minutes Aereum moaned wildly again as the dragoness stole from him another strong orgasm, making him paint even more his already stained body.  
Once he finally stopped cumming, Cynder snorted in satisfaction and removed both toys from him, leaving his wasted hole gaped and spasming. The black dragoness, moaned dislodging the double sided penis from herself, then she joined the extra replica with the first one, making it bigger and wide as the two of them put together, finally handling it to Elis, which promptly inserted into herself, ready to try the new experience. But before she could begin to do anything, her heart obliged her to know if Aer was ok. So she moved beside him.  
His chest was heaving up and down, as he dragged his breath, beads of sweats mixed with numerous streaks of cum where pooled on his forehead and his muscles were strongly contracted. She nuzzled him nonetheless, making him turn his head toward her.  
“Babe, I need to be sure you want me to go on, I don’t want to hurt you.”She said with a caring tone.  
“I…I’ll be fine. I…just need to…get used to it…”He said in between ragged breaths.  
“You sure?”  
“Yes babe, go for it and have fun”He answered flicking his tongue out on her muzzle. She smiled and kissed him back.  
“I love you”She whispered  
“I love you too” She heard him reply, before he posed his head back to the now wet cushion, bracing himself for was about to come. The dragoness dipped her paws into the bowl of lube and smeared the dense liquid on her drake’s entrance, her eyes also widening in seeing the state of his bottom side. She nonetheless proceeded, raising herself on her hind legs and aligning the bigger replica with his tail-hole. She flexed her hips, pressing the thicker tip into him, stretching his rim. The drake whined, as he welcomed centimetre after centimetre. The dragoness stopped once the knot touched his groin and began to pull out and push in a similar fashion as their friends did. In minutes Elis had reached a steady tempo, moaning strongly in unison with her mate beneath.  
The other two after a brief pause, returned onto the drake, with Cynder taking up her tail-hole the grey’s shaft and with Spyro getting cleaned by Aer’s tongue.

And so they went on and on, even after Elis finished fucking her mate, eliciting another great orgasm that literally flooded the black dragoness’s ass.  
Undeterred, the trio continued to use the drake, with everyone having several rounds for each one, always culminating with mind-numbing orgasms from both the perpetrator and the poor (or lucky, depending on the points of view) drake bounded to the marble platform. Aereum had lost count of how many climaxes he had reached, as his mind had stopped working in the first half of the night.  
Their mating went on until the first lights of dawn, as their legs were really beginning to surrender to fatigue.  
Spyro ended up sprawled on his flank, both his ass and penis oozing with sperm, the same could be said for Elis, who had her back laid over his side and her gaze fixed on both her creamed holes. In the background a rhythmic wet sound could be heard, as Cynder was still mounting Aereum, trying to bring him to what was soon to be the last climax of their first night-long session.  
The only indications that told them he was still alive were the occasional gasps he emitted, or the twitching of his dick. For the rest he just laid there, his body following the movements of whoever was using him in that moment.  
Cynder grabbed the long shaft with her paw, stroking it wit with a vey fast pace, while she pounded even harder the drake. Moments later the now reddened member twitched again wildly, as Aer released his last spurts of seed.  
Once he finished the dragoness pulled out, as her weight won over her legs, making her sprawl on her back, while the faux member in between her legs dissipated.  
They all laid there motionless for several minutes, until Elis stood up and swayed to the altar and with a bit of difficulty severed all the ropes, making her mate’s limbs drop down under their own weight.  
She finally removed the blindfold, while she tried to lick his snout clean. It seemed that exhaustion had finally took its toll on him, making the poor drake pass out. She turned her gaze to inspect a bit his state and what she saw was…kinda what he had predicted at the beginning.  
His scales, from his jawline to his underbelly and groins, had faded from the original bronze and dark grey colour to a yellowish and light grey tone, as several layers of emission were smeared and spurted over him through the course of the night. She walked along him, reaching his backside to inspect the most used part of his body.  
HIs tail-hole was too painted with several layers of seed and it was gaped so much that she could easily fit her whole paw in, if she wanted.  
“He’ll surely have to rest a couple of days before he returns to normal.”She thought.  
“Guys?”She called.  
“Hmmm?”Was Cynder’s answer.  
“We can’t leave him like this, at least we need to wash out the biggest part, before we rest.”  
The dragoness groaned, before standing groggy back on her paws  
“You’re right.”She said, moving to prod her mate up on his paws too. They got the hot water running, grabbed the empty bowls of lube and used them to wash the drake from the copious amount of cum in which he was covered.  
After several bowls and a bit of scrubbing, the largest part of emissions was removed and they finally dragged him down with them in the shallow flowing water.  
Elis enveloped his form with her wings and coiled her tail with his one. The other couple joined them soon, resting near their friends and finally drifting into sleep.


	7. A Messy Mission - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynder and Aereum leave together for a mission

“So? What’s about this infamous tribe?”Asked Cynder curiously.  
“I’m glad you asked Cynder”Said Terrador, distending a map onto the stone table.  
“So, a scout team discovered an unknown tribe of solely dark-scaled dragons in the south-eastern side of the continent, approximately three days of journey from here.”Began the elder.  
“It is in the interest of our city and the academy to gain as many informations as we can about these dragons, since it seems that they literally reappeared after one-hundred years of silence.”  
“We guardians and the council think that it should be you and Aereum to go there and try to reconnect with them, since you’re both dark scaled and quite young. In addition you two are great friends and showed good team-working.”  
Cynder open her mouth to objet but Terrador continued.  
“I know, why not Spyro? Well, it’s for his safety. These dragons probably only remember about Malefor as the purple dragon, we want to avoid any kind of violent repercussions on our hero and your mate.”He concluded. Cynder found herself with nothing to say, mouth agape. In effect, it all made sense.  
“Very well, when should we leave?”Asked they grey drake, who was sitting beside the black dragoness.  
“As soon as you can would be the best. I’ll have two satchel ready with everything you need.”Replied the elder with a smile.  
“Ok, we should get home and tell Elis and Spyro that we’re leaving.”Suggested the dragoness.  
So, they bid their farewell to the guardian and directed towards their tower. They gathered their respective mates and told them the situation. Needless to say, they kindly accepted after being reassured that it was nothing more than a diplomatic mission.  
With Terrador they decided to leave the day after, so, in the first light of the morning they found themselves on the wall, fastening their satchels and armours.  
“So you have a two maps, food rations, a small dictionary of ancient languages and gems in case you need them. We also included two blankets, since you’ll need to cross a small mountain chain to get there. From here you should head to east and then follow the directions of the map.”Said the Guardian with a grin.  
Once the two young dragons were ready they saluted their friends.  
Spyro dragged Aereum in a hug with his wings.  
“Take good care of her…”He whispered in his ears. The drake understood what he meant and nodded promptly. Elis did the same with Cynder, before jumping into her mate’s arms, kissing him.  
“Be careful, ok?”  
“I got a legendary dragoness to protect me, remember?”He said grinning, before turning to the black dragoness, who was engaged with a deep kiss wit the purple dragon.  
Once they detached, the two dark-scaled dragons nodded to each other and took flight, following the instruction they received.  
——  
The first day of flight was quite uneventful, since they traveled along a well known route. They flew well past sundown and reached the mountain chain that Volteer mentioned early that morning. They slowed down their flight, searching for a nice spot to rest for the night and, after flying a bit in circle, they found what seemed to be a nice clearing. The two dragons descended, gliding slowly to the ground.  
The vegetation was barren and short, which clearly fitted the high mountain environment. There were also many big rocks scattered all around, offering a perfect coverage from an eventual cold wind coming down from the peaks. They moved towards the centre of the clearing and Aer began to dig a little fire pit.  
“I’m gonna grab a bit of firewood and some dried grass.”He informed the black dragoness, who promptly nodded.  
The drake returned ten minutes after, with several dried sticks in his mouth and some grass stuffed not his satchel.  
He prepared the firewood and then Cynder ignited the dried grass with a puff of shadow fire.  
Aereum was always fascinated by that element. It didn’t create heat as Spyro’s fire but it sill managed to burn enough to create fire.  
Amazing.  
Once the spark took over the grass, a strong flame crept along the wood beginning to emit a nice and calming warmth.  
The two dragons stripped down from their armours and silently ate a bit of their rations, which consisted in dried up beef with spices. Not the best, but still good enough.  
Then they took out their blankets and prepared to rest.  
Since Aereum was an ice dragon, he was comfortable in a chilly weather, so he simply distended the blanked on the cold earth and huddled over it, covering himself with his wings. Cynder, on the other side of the fire, was complexity wrapped in her own blanket, near the fire.  
“Goodnight Cyn”He said, smiling at her.  
“‘Night Aer”She said, poking her muzzle from her covering.  
He giggled, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. The drake was on the verge of falling when a slight clatter caught his attention. He snapped his eyes open and raised his neck to look around. He scanned their surroundings looking for threats bout he found none.  
Then the noise came again. He looked to Cynder’s side finding the bundle of blanket and scales slightly shivering.  
“Aer?”She called.  
“Can you come here?”She continued.  
Understanding the situation the drake raised on his paws, grabbing a corner of his blanket in his maw.  
He circled the fire and poked the shivering dragoness with one claw. The dragoness stopped and poked her head out of the covers, looking at him expectantly. Aer dropped his blanket and grabbed with one paw her own, unwrapping the dragoness. She gasped when he dropped beside her, wrapping whole body with his own bringing them chest to chest. He forced a roll in order to place them on his blanket and with a paw he pulled the other over them. Now Cynder was complexity enveloped by the warmth of his body, with the fire heating her back and the blankets doing the rest. She exhaled in contentment as she leaned closer to him.  
“You could have told me sooner that you were cold.” He said.  
“Didn’t want you to suffer the heat.”She replied.  
“I can manage…I just hope to not embarrass you…”He said sheepishly. She raised her neck and looked at him quizzically.  
“Aer, you are a mated drake, which means that you already had intimate moments with your dragoness and moreover you had literally your dick buried into my ass, like, three nights ago. Tell me how in the name of the Ancestors you can embarrass me when we’re already so much intimate.”She told him sternly.  
He looked down.  
“Sorry, dint mean to get you angry.”  
“I’m not angry, I just want you to not worry yourself with this trifles, not with me or Spyro at least.“She said, tasing his chin with her muzzle and embracing him tighter. She kissed gently his lower lip and he flicked his tongue out, licking her nose.  
“You promise me you're not gonna be so flustered when you’re alone and intimate with me?”She asked.  
“I promise”  
“Staring from now?”  
“Starting from now”  
“Good”She finally said, nesting her muzzle into the crook of his neck.  
“Goodnight Aer.”  
“Goodnight Cyn.”  
— —  
The first lights of dawn were poking behind the high peaks of the mountains, shining down on the surrounding world and specifically on a spent fire pit and a bundle of warm blankets and dark scales. Cynder slowly opened her eyelids and yawned widely before she focussed her emerald eyes on the pile of scales around her. She giggled in hearing a light snore coming from him. Wanting to let him sleep for few more minutes she began to shift, until she felt a new presence trapped between their groins and underbellies.  
Her paw instinctively drifted downward along his chest until her digits found the tip of the only organ that was positioned in between a drake’s legs. Her eyes widened slightly, before she giggled again.  
Being mated for almost five years with a drake taught her a lot about a male’s anatomy and behaviour and this wasn’t the first time that she found a dick posed against her belly as soon as she was awake.  
She snickered in remembering the first times that happened and how much Spyro was embarrassed and flustered.  
There was even a time when she caught him sleeping on his back with paws sprawled over their bed, a dreamy face and a good amount of seed sprayed on his chest and belly. She remembered that she almost worried, thinking about that he was so unsatisfied of their previous mating that he had to jerk off. A theory that fortunately went into smoke as the next day she informed a bit about what happened and found out that those accidents were completely normal for growing male dragons.  
The dragoness suddenly missed her loved purple dork, how they cuddled in the morning and the few times they mated as soon as they were awake, before getting out for all day, not being able to see each other until late in the evening.  
As she wondered about her loved mate a sudden idea popped out in her head, while her paw instinctively began to glide over the drake’s member. She had to thank him for his warming up service of last night.  
She quickened her pace, now massaging the long shaft with both her paws. Now she wondered how much he could take before he woke up. Surprisingly, aside from a couple of gasps and moans that chanted “El” or “Cyn” or “Spy”,the drake still as sleeping. Cynder giggled, as her head dipped downward along his chest. She wrapped her tongue around his member as she began to apply suction. She heard him gasp louder, as she took a larger portion of his shaft into her throat.  
“Cynder…”He whispered more loudly this time. He must have wakened up for good.  
She retracted her head to face him again, keeping the jerking motion.  
“Good morning sleepyhead”She said with a smile.  
“Cyn…why are you-”A moan escaped from him as the dragoness locked they maws together in a deep kiss, while her paws worked faster. Ot was matter of five minutes or so that the drakes announced his climax. And in that moment another wild idea popped in the black dragoness’s head. She swiftly retracted her paws, leaving the long member twitching wildly again their bellies, begging for attention and his sweet release.  
Before he could utter a word, she kissed him again.  
“Let’s do a game”She proposed, parting their lips. The panting drake watched her with a quizzical look.  
“Until we arrive at the village, I’m gonna to tease you whenever and wherever I want and you’re not allowed to cum until the end of the day. Once we get our private time at the evening, I’m gonna give you the best of the best I can do in order to make you have your deserved orgasm. Deal?”She proposed offering her paw.  
“What if we get caught?”  
“You know I can be sneaky and subtle as a shadow”She winked.  
“What happens if I cum before evening?”He asked.  
“Trust me, you don’t want to know”She replied darkly. He gulped, but, cursed by his own naiveness and a bit of horniness, he found himself nodding nonetheless. The dragoness beamed, pecking his lips.  
“Very good, this is gonna be a lot of fun.”She said, beginning to exit their covers. The drake exhaled staying on his paws too, as the chilly air of the mountains caressed his still rock hard erection.  
The two dragons managed to pack everything and to take flight in few minutes, returning to their planned route to this mysterious village of their similars.  
During their flight Cynder occasionally teased him, brushing her tail to his groin or groping his ass with swift movements.  
Aer knew what happened that morning was comparable to a mere appetiser.  
Four hours they had almost traverse the mountains and the landed on a rocky patch near a small river.  
Aereum moved towards the stream of water in order to replenish his water reserve and also to get a bit refreshed. He tilted his body onward toward the river, making his rump shift higher and his tail raise up in order to maintain balance. Cynder, which was following him, saw another perfect opportunity.  
“You’re making it too easy”She said between herself.  
Her muzzle found is way in between his legs and her tongue slid along his sheath, making the poor drake shiver. She didn’t waste any time as she dipped her slender appendage into his slit, trying to elicit his erection as fast as she could.  
The drake moaned, but remained mostly passive.  
It was really too easy.  
Soon his member was fully engorged and she pumped her back legs in order to mount him. The drake beneath faltered but stabilised himself soon after, dosing his strength to the new weight on him. Her paws hugged his waist and found their way to his dick, massaging it with passion, while her head sprung forward biting shallowly the back of the drake’s neck.  
Aer gasped in feeling her teeth threatening to penetrate his flesh, but once he felt those sharp knives push harder he stifled a whine.  
The dragoness immediately retracted.  
“Sorry Aer, are you ok?”She asked with concern.  
“Yes, just a bit unexpected.”He replied, as the pain faded away.  
“Ok, tell me when you’re close”She said, posing her head onto his back and increasing the jerking motion.  
“Mmmmmk”Answered the grey, before another moan escaped form his throat.  
After few minutes, as promised, the drake announced his approaching climax and, as expected, Cynder gave two last squeezes to the long member, before leaving it twitching against the drake’s belly.  
The dragoness rested her paws back onto the drake’s shoulder massaging them gently.  
“We should depart soon Cyn, if we want to get to the village by tomorrow.”Suggested the grey dragon, in between his panting.  
“Ok, but before we go I have one last surprise for you.”She said giggling.  
The drake raised his brow quizzically, bore the dragoness began fumbling on his back.  
After a minute she brought her paws in front of his muzzle showing the ‘surprise’.  
It was an egg-shaped object, formed by the same shadow technique that she used for their bet.  
The thing ad a rounded tip and a much larger lower section with a small stick and a round base at the end.  
“I suppose this thing goes into my tail-hole”He said flatly.  
“Figures you’re the best in your class…But that’s not all, try to touch it.”She suggested.  
The drake raised one paw and wrapped around the plug.  
It was warm and it was…pulsing?  
He gasped.  
“I knew you’d love it. It’s a combination between shadow and fear magic. Shadow gives the solid shape, while fear tricks your senses, making you believe that it is vibrating.”She said proudly.  
Aer could only listen in awe. He knew that she was very skilled with her magic, but not at this point.  
The dragoness slid down his back and patted his rump.  
“Tail up baby”She said. Aereum obliged. Cynder licked eagerly the drake’s tail-hole and pushed inside the plug, making Aer moan as he welcomed the large object. The pulsing was beginning to hi him hard as his shaft returns to full attention and began to leak some precum.  
In that moment Cynder snapped her fingers, making the vibration stop.  
“Better like this?”She asked with a grin.  
“Much better”He answered, still trying to adapt to the invasive presence into him. She kissed his cheek before beginning to gather up her things.  
“C’mon we have several hours of flight until it’s evening”She chirped. Aer snorted, before following her back.  
—  
Twenty minutes after, they took the sky again, following the indications of the map. They were flying side by side, with Aer occasionally glancing Cynder’s paws, to see if she was about to activate the contraption into his ass.  
After an hour or so, it happened and the plug began to magically vibrate, making him moan. His member bounced back into attention, slipping fortunately under the lace of the back plate of his armour.  
At least it won’t flop around at the mercy of the wind.  
Cynder giggled in seeing the drake squeeze his paws in order to control his reactions.  
In another ten minutes, she snapped again, stopping the vibration.  
Aer threw her a glare, which was replied by a tongue out by the black dragoness.  
Their afternoon journey was all like this, as Cynder randomly teased him with the anal plug.

Eventually, the sun crawled behind the horizon, as they soared over a great grassy plain. In the distance they could see the border of a forest, as the map assured few hours earlier.  
“We should reach the forest and find a nice clearing to sleep.”Suggested Cynder.  
“Y-yea”Replied the drake, trying to control himself. She turned to face him with a grin.  
“C’mon, hold strong for a bit more, the day is almost over”She teased.  
“Yeah…”  
The two dragons sped up for their last kilometres, reaching in less than twenty minutes the forest.  
They glided over the trees, as the last rays of the sun illuminated the green tops that speeded under their paws. After some time, they found a nice secluded clearing, good enough to host them for the night, so they landed.  
Once they touched the ground, the black dragoness moved closer to the drake, brushing her flank on his chest  
“I’ll gather up some firewood, you find some rocks for the fire pit?”She asked, while she snapped her talons.  
Aereum yelped, but nodded nonetheless. Cynder giggled, licking his cheek.  
“Very good.”  
They parted briefly, both doing their tasks and after few minutes they returned to the middle of the clearing and set up the fire.  
The two dragons undressed themselves from their armours and ate their rations for that evening.  
Cynder couldn’t help but snicker in seeing the poor drake laid on his flank, trying to manage the raging erection in between his legs. She could also admit that all that teasing also fuelled a bit her desire for this night, as she felt a lusty heat warming her groins.  
Once they both finished, she immediately jumped on her paws and flopped beside him. She trailed her paw along his chest and belly, skipping his dick and grabbing a hold of the plug. With a steady pull the vibrating device popped out of the drake’s tail-hole making him moan loudly. The toy dissipated into the air, while her paw returned to caress his member.  
“You’ve been very good this far, it’s time for me to honour our deal.”She said, pushing him on his back. The dragoness climbed onto his chest, barely containing herself from fuck his brains out of him right in that instant.  
“Now you relax and let me ride you, ok?”She said, pushing her muzzle onto his.  
“Yes Cyn”He answered.  
“Good”She whispered with lust as one of her paws drifted backwards and guided the tip of the long member to her wet entrance. She didn’t waste any time, pushing her rump backwards and welcoming the first centimetres of the pulsing shaft. She began to work her hips on those first inches, while she slowly continued to slide backwards, gradually welcoming the whole length. In seconds the shaft was completely, knot excluded, inside her.  
The dragoness steadied herself on her paws, before she began to make long and slow movements, making her internal muscles caress and massage every centimetre of hot skin they could touch.  
The drake underneath her began to moan loudly.  
Cynder continued with her steady movements for several time, her paws posed on the bronze chest in order to give her a sturdy base.  
She was feeling her heat rise and rise again as the shaft pulsed inside her, so she proceeded in gaining speed. In seconds the thick knot at the base was smacking loudly against her needy lips.She bit her lip and with a sharper thrust she also began to work around the knot. The increased girth was spreading her entrance wide making the dragoness moan wild in the air of the night.  
Finally both dragons moaned as the long shaft got completed hilted inside the dragoness, bringing them to their climaxes.  
The strong inner muscles of the black dragoness spasmed around the member inside her, as it pulsed long and thick strands of pent up seed. Her forepaws failed underneath her weight, making her fall back onto the grey drake beneath her. Both dragons were panting heavily, as Cynder felt the last spurt of the load leave Aer’s shaft and paint her insides. The drake raised his paws and hugged gently the black dragoness, trying to pull out.  
“Nono, leave it in”Said Cynder, pushing her hips back.  
“You and your sweet mate passed this kink to us”She continued.  
“Ay you wish, Cyn”Replied Aer.  
“We should definitely sleep, I’m-”He yawned before he could finish, making the dragoness over him giggle.  
“Tired as fuck”He concluded.  
“Well, goodnight then”She said, pecking his lips. He replied, before enveloping he dragoness with his wings.  
“Goodnight”


	8. Meanwhile back at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how are Spyro and Elis back at Warfang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, more than a month has passed, but I found time to continue with this funny collection. Mind that there isn't a clear schedule, I write whenever I can.  
> Still, hope you will enjoy

“Ohhhfuuck!”Moaned Spyro.  
He was currently sprawled on his back, with his chest stained with a good dose of precum and his hind legs posed on a certain teal dragoness’s shoulders.  
Said creature, was with her tongue deep into his ass, eating him out like her life depended on it.  
Elis’s face was curled in a pleased smile, with her eyes semi-closed. She sometimes giggled when the purple dragon moaned her name as she plunged even deeper into him.  
They’ve been going on for about half an hour and Spyro was getting so relaxed and loose that the tip of the dragoness’s snout was beginning to enter his tail-hole.  
After few minutes, Elis began to push the flat of her appendage on the upper side of his internal cavity, massaging the only interesting spot she could find in there.  
Spyro whined acutely, a way to tell her she hit the exact spot. Pleased by this, she kept on massaging that strip of skin, earning even louder moans from the purple dragon as his limbs began to tremble.  
Again, so much for the great and mighty hero.  
In matter of a couple of minutes the drake moaned again vigorously as his hanging penis twitched wildly in between his legs and, in seconds, spilled a copious flow of semen all over the golden chest.  
Elis kept on lapping his insides as the drake emptied himself all over his body.  
After numerous spurts the thick shaft settled, letting few drops fall idly, joining the greater amount over his scales.  
The teal dragons retired her now sore tongue and replaced it with a couple of fingers.  
She looked down to the hero and giggled at the scene.  
“I don’t get what’s with you and Aereum, you guys really like to be submissive”She taunted playfully, as her digits kept on massaging him.  
“I think it’s nice to change sides sometimes, plus it’s really fun”Managed to say the purple dragon.  
“Hmmm, if you say so”She whispered, before dragging her tongue along his perineum and to his slit. She retraced her paws from his gaping ass and returned them to the thick shaft, while her tongue found her way into his sheath, caressing the hidden part of his member.  
“Ohhhhhh”Whined in pleasure the great hero. The teal dragoness’s paws began to pump faster on the shaft, while her appendage explored his slit, trying to stimulate every possible nerve on that zone. Spyro began to whine and moan wildly, his own paws trembling and kicking in the air. It really was matter of a couple of minutes before he announced another climax. Elis smiled, as mach as she could in her current predicament, before incrementing her movements, gaining another loud moan from the drake. A moment before he came, she retracted her tongue, which trailed all along the shaft, then she took the member into her mouth, squeezing it with her paws. Spyro exploded into her muzzle, with long and thick strands of seed pouring out from him.  
She gulped down his emission until the last spurt, leaving none of it get out.  
After she felt he was over, she retracted her paws and maw, sliding her body along his. She cupped her muzzle and kissed him.  
“We should get cleaned up, or we’ll be late for training day.”She noted.  
“Hmmm…Yea”He said, still a bit numb.  
“C’mon, legendary hero…”She said prodding him up with her muzzle.

After ten minutes or so they were both cleaned and ready to leave for the temple, which they reached in matter of another few minutes of steady flight.  
Their job for today was to simply attend the training of the younger dragons and help the guardians tutoring them, maybe with some demonstrations.  
The morning passed as a blur, as the two dragons sparred and aided all the young dragons attending the lessons.  
Eventually, all the trainees left from the combat hall, leaving the two friends and Terrador to put in order the place.  
“Young dragons”Called the deep baritone of the guardian.  
“Can I leave you the rest to you two? I forgot I had a meeting to attend with the council.”He asked.  
“Yessir”They answered in unison.  
“Thank you, see you tomorrow!”He said, departing swiftly.  
Once he left, Elis immediately turned to Spyro.  
“I'll arrange the props, you take care of cleaning the mannequins”She proposed, as she brushed her flank on his.  
“I’m waiting for you in the showers”She said, winking.  
As promised, the dragoness cleared everything in matter of minutes and directed towards the bath-house, while Spyro still had few straw mannequins to pick up.  
Fortunately he managed to end in less than ten minutes and directed too towards the dragoness’s direction.  
He already could hear the hot water running, as he entered the long corridor that served as public showers.  
Elis was positioned in the middle one, raised on her hind paws with the fore ones pressed against the stone wall. The water was running freely on her, making her scales glisten at the sunlight coming from a window above.  
Spyro loved his mate with all his heart and soul, but he had to admit that also Elis was one of the most beautiful dragonesses he had ever seen. He felt happy that she ended up with a good drake like Aer and not some high-classed assholes that tried to hit on her.  
The dragoness turned and posed her golden eyes on him, grinning at him with visible lust. She beckoned to him with her left wing and he reached her in no time, sporting and already semi-hard penis in between his legs.  
She raised her tail, showing off her goods to the male and inviting him.  
“C’mon Spy”She said wiggling her butt and making some droplets falling off her curves.  
The purple dragon wasted no time and positioned him self behind her. He pumped his hind paws, grinding his erection against her entrance and stabilising himself with his forepaws on her back.  
He pushed inside her pussy, stealing a moan from her as he proceeded with the penetration, eventually hilting himself completely into her.  
“Mate me hard Spy”She commanded and he obliged with a grunt.  
In moments a chorus of wet smacks, running water and moans was echoing along the shower corridor, as steam was beginning to cloud the place.  
Spyro was riding the dragoness fiercely, holding her by the hips and pulling her back to him every time he pushed forward into her.  
They went on fucking for several minutes, until he felt Elis beginning to tremble more at each heavy push.  
“S-Spy - I’m cumming!”She announced in between ragged breaths. Spyro growled low in answer, pumping faster his hips and moving one paw from her back to her groin. He spread her folds wide, massaging her wet clitoris with vigour.  
Elis squealed arching her back even further, as she released her orgasm.  
Spyro felt her hot pussy spasm around his member as he kept plunging into her with a steady pace. All of a sudden this strong muscles began to clench even harder, like they were trying to squeeze his seed out of him.  
He raised his head to see Elis grinning at him. Her head darted towards his, lips connecting vigorously as she stole a loud whine from him while her pussy milked his twitching member. In seconds Spy moaned again, releasing his climax into her. Elis squealed again in delight in feeling his warm seed flood her insides, filling her to the brim.  
The two dragons rode their orgasms until they the last spurt left the drake’s member. Spyro retreated from her, panting, while Elis sprawled herself to the floor, a narrow stream of cum leaving her folds and mingling with the warm water flowing on their bodies. She turned on her back, parting her legs and beckoning the panting drake to her.  
He posed himself onto her, his head just beneath her chin. She petted him gently, scratching the scales just beneath his golden horns, earning the same peaceful face that Aer gives her every time she blesses him with these kind of attentions. (Which were actually lots of time, every day)  
She kissed the great hero on the tip of the nose.  
“So, are you enjoying our little sexcapades?”She asked to the drake.  
“Hmmm, I would not define them like that…We aren’t hiding from our partners.”He pointed out.  
“Ok, the, are you enjoying our little sexy fun rides together, Mr Purple Dragon?”She formulated again, with a sassy tone.  
“Very much, El”  
The dragoness grinned and licked his snout again.  
“I’m very glad”She then said, posing her head back, her horns clicking on the floor.  
“I could stay like this forever”She said after a couple of minutes. Spyro hummed in response, before pulling up his head.  
“Why don’t we return home and you let me take care of you for tonight, since you pampered me all day long?”He offered.  
“Hmmm, I’m listening…”  
“Just you and me in warm water, while I gently caress every scale of your body…”He said with a low, sexy voice, while his paws began to move around her forms.  
“mmmmm, Spy…”She moaned lightly. The drake giggled, before pushing up on his paws.  
“C’mon, let’s go before they close the place.”He said, prodding also the dragoness on her paws.  
So they dried up quickly and flew home, reaching in a couple of minutes the last floor of the tall building. The two dragons landed on the balcony and entered the penthouse, going directly to the bathroom. Spyro opened the golden tap, letting a stream of warm water flow into the tub, as they hopped inside. He decided to not use the altar this time, so he gently pushed the dragoness’s shoulders as she slowly fell on her back, warm and shallow water splashing on her teal scales.  
The drake pressed his body against her, taking her lips into a soft kiss, as his paws began to work again, caressing her forms and massaging her scales. The dragoness moaned into his maw, before gasping for air as he removed his lips, which promptly began to travel downwards along her golden chest. Kiss after kiss he completed his descent, finally arriving to touch the most desirable prize.  
He kissed her clit with passion, making her squeal in pure delight. Meanwhile his right paw traveled back up her chest and continued to massage her, while the left traveled near his maw, bestowing care to the other important part of there nether regions.  
After several minutes of continuous stimulation he detached his lips and swiftly pressed his groin against hers.  
His hard erection entered effortlessly into her welcoming tunnel, which promptly clenched around the new but well familiar presence into her. The drake worked on with his slow tempo, trying to keep the dragoness on the edge, while he built his own climax. Push after pull, minuter after minute, the beautiful female underneath him was moaning more vigorously, communicating him she loved the pleasure she was proving. He felt his own release coming, so he dipped his muzzle on her chest, kicking her sensitive scales with fervour.  
“Spy…”She called with a blissful voice.  
“Yes?”  
“All over me, please?”She pleaded.  
The drake, understanding her desire, accosted her with a kiss, as he worked the last pushes of their intercourse. As he felt the familiar sensation of his orgasm, he pulled out right on time as the first rope of cum left his member and painted the gold chest of the dragoness. He kept on rubbing it along the wet entrance that had welcomed him ever since, making Elis ride her own orgasm. She moaned loudly as Spyro covered her with his semen, until he was completely spent and she dragged him on her, golden chest against golden chest, only sickened by a thin layer of cum.  
The dragoness kissed him gently, thanking him for his attentions and care.  
They stood silent for few minutes, listening only to the sound of running water and their breaths.  
“Hope the other two are having as much fun as we’re having.”Joked Elis.  
“I’m sure Cynder is taking care of him…”Answered the drake.  
“As well as I’m taking care of you?”She teased.  
“Hmmm, surely”He lunged forward for a kiss, which she happily reciprocated.


	9. A Messy Mission - Part 2

The two dark-scaled friends woke up huddled together at the first lights of dawn, since they wanted to reach as soon as they could this elusive tribe and their village. Cynder was as usual, the first to get up, so she rolled out from the drake’s embrace and stretched all the muscles she could, earning few satisfying pops from her contracted joints. Once she felt stretched enough, she sat on her haunches and looked to her partner, who was on his back with his wings sprawled wide on the ground. Cynder chuckled at the display, before she remembered about their still ongoing bet. She still had at most a day to have fun with him and she wasn’t going to waste it. So, the dragoness moved towards him and straddled the drake on his underbelly.

Aereum cracked on eye open, looking at her with a suspicious look. She snickered, before her head darted forward taking his lips into a kiss. The drake reciprocated happily, while her tail began to rub his lower groin.

In moments she felt the, by then, warm familiar presence, posing on her backside. She smiled again, breaking their kiss, before standing up and retreating just enough to hang her head in between his legs.

With a delicacy of a cherry petal touching the ground, she posed her lips on the tip of the hard member, in order to perform her magical shadow trick.

A moment later she had in her paws another perfect replica of Aereum dick.

The drake’s groggy gears began to turn, after his brain fully woke up. He realised where that thing was going to go.

Boy, it’s gonna be a long day.

“Open wide Aer.”She said, swinging the faux penis in front of the drake’s muzzle. Aereum gulped, before opening his maw, letting Cynder gently slip in the replica.

He began to suck the ‘toy’,while the black dragoness slowly pulled it in and out.

“You’re really good at this”She objected, taking it out form his lips after a solid minute.

He only smiled.

”I was taught from the best”

Cynder laughed, before turning to his bottom and beginning to tease his entrance with the now slick shadowy dick.

The drake gasped but remained mostly composed as the dragoness pushed it inside him.

After a bit of fatigue, she managed to make her friend welcome fully her creation up his rear, with the knot assuring a firm and solid placing.

Aereum exhaled heavily once it felt the pressure stop. Cynder turned back to him and smiled.

“Try to stand up, I don’t want it to hinder too much your movements.”She said. The drake obeyed, rolling on his belly and standing on his paws. He tried to walk around, but aside a little stiffness, he was mostly good.

“You’re a real natural Aer, you don’t even look like you have an eighteen inch rod up your ass”She taunted playfully.

“Ah - ah ”Replied with sarcasm the drake.

“Also how do you know it’s eighteen inches? I don’t remember anyone measuring it.”He said with an inquisitive tone.

“Let’s say that Spyro’s little over sixteen, so I made the debit approximation”She said, with nonchalance.

“Well that’s good to know”

“You really never measured how long is your dick?”She asked.

“Not really, I never felt the urge, I have a mate who loves it anyway, plus we have all adulthood to grow up, so I don’t think it’s gonna stay like this much longer.”He observed.

“Hmm you’re right. And to be fair I also do love your dick, and Spyro too.”She said playfully, licking his cheek.

“Thank you, you really know how to make me feel appreciated.”

“I know, right?”

“Anyway, we should really take off, or we’re not gonna reach the place before the evening.”Observed the grey dragon.

“You’re right, let’s go”Said Cynder taking the sky.

And so, they flew almost non stop until they finally glimpsed the elusive village in the distance. They sped up for the last kilometres of they journey and landed few hundreds meters before the entrance of the place, in order to give Aereum a bit of time to recuperate his bearing after the also almost incessant teasing he underwent during their voyage. 

* * *

The two dark-scaled dragons approached the gates of the village. The structure resembled the depiction of a settlement you would see on a history book. There was a guarded entrance of a cave, with some tents around it. As soon as their presence was noticed, several dark-scaled drakes surrounded them. They had all sorts of scale paints over their hides, some of them forming intricate patterns. One of them, presumably the chief, came forward. He scrutinised them attentively before speaking.

“Who you are?”He asked, clearly not familiar with their language. The two youngsters presented themselves and explained their intention. The big drake before them pondered their words, before muttering some orders to the others and gesturing them to strip down from their armours. They obliged and stored them in their satchels before following the drake into the village.

The presumed-chief led them into the settlement with a couple of guards in tow. The two young dragons looked themselves around as they crossed the settlement. It was literally carved into the stone, with a large circular aperture on the ceiling of the cave. The dwelling were also dug into the stone, and had all sort of amenities in front of their entrances. They could see mothers with their children doing their work for the day, while other dragonlings played together.

Many stopped to watch them as they walked through the village.Some of them muttered between themselves, while others, likely more the younger dragons, sent them some other kind of stares.

The big drake in front of them paid no attention and lead them to what presumably was his dwelling. He held with one paw the coloured tent open, letting the two youngsters inside. He pointed them to a small wooden table, to which they sat, while the chief ushered outside his mate and his children. He then finally sat at the table with them.

“So more tell me about proposals.”He said with an assertive tone. And so the young dragons explained with more details what they already said before. They wanted to gather information about their culture and history, make an alliance for eventual trading or protection, invite them to Warfang and so on.

While Aereum was taking notes about the village history, Cynder got the wild idea to play with him again. So she slid her paws beneath the table and snapped her claws, activating the replica.

Aereum gasped abruptly, as his spine went straight. In panic, he faked a fit of cough and Cynder in order to follow his game, patted him gently with her wing his back. The drake turned to face her, in eyes a mixture of disbelief and anger. She only smiled back, while her eyes peered in between his legs.

He was definitely rock hard again.

Her tail coiled around him, falling to his groin.

“Are you ok Aer?”She asked with a perfectly acted, worried tone. Once he stopped coughing, he took a deep breath and answered.

“Yea, saliva just went to the wrong way.”He said. She giggled, licking playfully his cheek and patting again his back.

“Are you two mates?”Asked the chief, who witnessed the whole scene, minus, of course, the raging erection between Aer’s legs. Cynder enveloped the drake with one wing, pulling him a bit closer, while her tail sneakily coiled around his member, caressing it gently.

“Best friends, sir. Our mates are back at home.”She said with a genuine smile.

“Yees”Supplied the grey drake, as he felt the cursed tail squeeze and massage his dick.

The chief raised a brow to the scene, but snorted and returned to dictate their history and costumes.

After several time they finished their task and left the chief’s home. Cynder had wisely stopped teasing Aer after sometime in order to avoid any unpleasant accidents and also to leave him retreat so he could walk out without having to obviously cover himself. The chief walked them along the village, showing it a bit to them. Aer also managed to take a couple of sketches, which depicted the houses and the general structure of the settlement. Cynder looked to the circular opening in the ceiling and noticed that the sky had grown noticeably darker, signalling the coming of the evening.

The chief offered them to share the tribe’s hunt of the day and also a place to sleep the night, in sign of their new founded partnership. An offer they kindly accepted.

And so they spent the evening around a campfire eating raw meat and admiring the tribesman dancing around the fire and sing. At a certain point a couple of young females reached them with some bowls of coloured paint and began to draw intricate patterns all over their scales, they same way as they were. Aer noticed that the one who was taking care of him was often groping and caressing him in various places around his body, while her lips were curled in a seductive smile. These kind to advances would make every non-paired drake’s mouth water, but since Aer had already a mate, he was mostly unfazed from the dragoness’s moves. It was until they finished painting them, that the seductive female stopped abruptly and almost ran away. He just giggled. Cynder probably had glared at her.

Once the dances had ended and the music stopped, they where shown their accommodation for the night. It was a room carved into the stone like the others they seen before, inside there was a bowl of water, a straw bed with some pelts over them and a couple of torches that lit up the place.

The drake who accompanied them bowed slightly before departing, letting the coloured cloth curtain fall back into place.

Aereum turned to Cynder.

“Cyn, what we did today was very…”

“Sexy, adventurous, enticing?”She proposed in sequence.

“I was about to say stupid but, yea that too…”He replied.

“Ooh, c’mon you’re no fun when you do the responsible guy like this.”She said getting closer to him.

“Lay down on the bed, it’s time I free you”She said prodding him with her muzzle. The drake obeyed, as she dropped her head in between his hind legs. She gripped the base of the replica and began to pull it out. With a bit of fatigue and a loud pop, the faux penis left the drake’s hole leaving it gaping. She dismissed the toy and climbed along his painted body, grinding her groin against his erection.

In that moment, something clicked in Aer’s head, as he got the wildest idea ever.

He smirked as Cynder took his lips with her own. He sneaked his paws along her body, gripping her by her flanks.

Within the blink of an eye, he flipped them over and with another swift move, he penetrated her fully, eliciting a loud gasp from the dragoness. He took both her paws and held them up her head, while the other reached down in between her legs and his muzzle nested just over neck.

He knew from Spyro that Cynder secretly loved being dominated as much as she loved to dominate. So there was nothing bad in being a little more assertive towards his best friend.

“Since our bet it technically over, let’s do a game…”He proposed, with a seductive growl in his voice.

“Starting from now and during all our journey home I will take you wherever and whenever I want no discussions or buts. I do commit to give you the most mind-numbing orgasms I can.”He proposed, beginning to pump his hips. Cynder only moaned in answer.

“So what do you think?”He asked, accelerating his pace.

“ _yes.._ ”She muttered in between her moans.

“I didn’t hear you Cyn”He taunted, now also teasing her asshole.

“Yes, ok! Please now fuck me Aer!”She begged.

“As you wish.”

He let go of her arms, just to pick her up and lay her with her back against the wall. His lips took hers immediately, as he proceeded to fuck her brains out.

The black dragoness moaned hard into his mouth, trying to keep at least a bit of control of herself. She flung her paws around his neck, keeping the drake closer, while his continuous movements made her rock up and down on the wall. Cynder felt the heat in her groin spike up exponentially, as the thick knot of the male mating her began to kiss her entrance, begging to be welcomed into her warmth. Aer kept on pounding her relentlessly, trying to steal her first orgasm of the night as soon as he could. In order to do so, one of his paws slipped down from her shoulders to her ass, gripping it with greed, before using his digits to spread her pussy wide, beginning to force his knot into her. The noise of their intercourse was becoming wetter by the seconds, signalling how much the dragoness was enjoying his work.

After several pushes, his knot began to slip into her, until it fully entered with a loud and wet ‘pop’, also releasing the dragoness climax. Cynder moaned loudly into his mouth, also giving him the opportunity to plunge his tongue deeper into her throat. Her legs spasmed wildly, while her claws punctured his back, but the drake didn’t feel it as he kept fucking her, now making longer and full thrusts. He tried to pull out his member as much as he could before slamming it back in, trying to make the dragoness ride her orgasm as long as possible.

He had to admit he was struggling a lot to keep his climax in check, but he felt confident that he could endure at least another round.

Once he felt her tension die down he slowed a bit his pace until he limited himself to single pulls.

He removed the dragoness’s arms from him, before flipping her with her chest facing the wall.

“Ready for another round?”He growled seductively.

“Yeeesh”She said slurry voice. The drake wrapped one forearm around her upper chest, with the digits pf his paw parting her mouth and offering them to suck, while the other found the way between her legs, spreading again her lips wide, ready to welcome him again. After realigning himself, he pushed back into her warm tunnel and began to pick up the pace he had before.

Cynder instinctively began to suck on his fingers, in order to limit the lustful sounds coming from her throat. In matter of another five minutes, she felt on the edge again, almost too early in her opinion. Probably because this time the knot was continuously coming in and out of her lips, making the pleaser she felt increment tenfolds. She then perceived his fingers beginning to work on her clit, perfectly in sync with his hips. It was enough to make her come again.

Her strong inner muscle clamped so hard on the moving member, that Aer was having difficulty to keep on fucking her. Luckily, in another couple of pushes, the drake climaxed too, releasing all the pent up seed result of several hours of teasing from his friend. The grey drake growled lowly as long and thick strands of cum left his shaft and flowed into the dragoness , also overflowing from her pussy and falling to the ground, mixing with her previous orgasms.

Feeling his strengths beginning to waver, he grabbed the dragoness, which was still impaled on his erection and together they fell on the bed. He wrapped his wings around her, coiling her tail with his own.

“Cyn?”He whispered.

No answer came from the dragoness.

He used his paw to direct her muzzle towards his and noticed with great amusement that the dragons had already fallen asleep.

He giggled, before tucking her forehead under his neck, as he too, soon, fell asleep.


	10. New Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This take place in a different moment from the current line of "Messy Mission", that will return soon

Myra was a 20 years old, grey-furred she wolf, that recently was admitted to the Warfang Academy. She was one of the few of her pack, that was chosen to establish a solid connection with the dragon realms. Wolves had always lived in tribes, but after the catastrophic events that followed the defeat of Malefor, they all chose to try to integrate with the other races, in order to rebuild their world together.

So after a few years, the wolf tribes managed let few of their members enter the dragon cities and mingle with the other races.

Returning to her story, however, she managed to get sent to Warfang only a couple of weeks ago. She was of course accepted at open arms, with the guardians offering her a warm bed where to sleep and the possibility to learn at the academy, at the price of helping the staff with some after works, like tiding up the arena or cleaning the rooms. Nothing too heavy or that could impede her progression in the school.

Today, it was Myra’s turn to clean up after the rookies combat training. So she was calmly sitting on a bench at the border of the arena, trying to scroll through some notes, while the younger dragons trained with their instructors.

However today it was fairly difficult to keep her attention on her scrolls, since the teacher was no other than the purple dragon of legend himself. He was aided by another grey-scaled drake, probably a friend of his. The two of them were teaching various combat techniques to the young dragons, showing them with real sparring matches between the two.

The she-wolf was mesmerised by the physical prowess of the two teachers. She could see their muscles bulging and contracting during their mock battles, how their movements were perfectly in sync and coordinated.

Truth be told, dragons, especially male ones, had always been kinda of a sweet spot for her. She always felt attracted to that kind of masculinity, even if their physical conformation was totally different from hers.

She sighed, as she shoved away her thoughts. Why a drake wouldever lose his time with someone like her?

Eventually the lesson was over and it was time for her to do her job, so she stood up from the bench and walked to the arena, surprisingly finding the two drakes still conversing. She didn’t want to interrupt them, but as soon as she came into view the duo stopped, looking at her. She immediately flushed red, as her gaze lowered to the ground.

“Hello? You should be the new student here, right?”Asked one of them, with a strangely caring tone. She finally found the courage to lift her head, only to find the purple dragon closer to her, watching her expectantly.

“Y-yes, my name his M-Myra, I’m here to help tidy up the place.”She stammered.

“Spy, I think your making her uncomfortable.”Observed the drake beside him. Spyro’s eyes widened, before taking a step back.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“Nonono please, it’ not your fault…it’s just…I’m very, very honoured to meet you, like, for real”She said, still failing to keep eye contact.

“Well, you must know that my dear friend Spyro, is the most humble and tranquil drake you will ever find in the world.”Said the other dragon, posing a wing on the purple’s back.

“So, Myra, my name’s Spyro, but you probably knew that already, while my friend here is Aereum. He’s a top tier student here at the academy, if you’ll ever need any help, I’m sure he’d love to lend you a paw.”Said the purple dragon.

“Of course, by the way, we should get starting to tidy up the arena, don’t you think?”Proposed Aereum.

Myra nodded, before following the two drakes. 

So the trio began to clean up the place, but the more time passed, the more Myra couldn’t help to steal glances to the other pair.

They were so handsome, even if they were covered in dirt and a bit bruised. Her brain began to form a series of images, too impure to be shown the light of the day. She immediately tried to suppress them, focusing back on her work.

In matter of few minutes, the purple dragon had finished his tasks, so he got closer to his friend and whispered something into his ears.

She knew that she shouldn’t eavesdrop, but her canine ears were too sensible to ignore that. So she clearly heard the purple dragon say:”I’ll be waiting for you in the showers.”With what seemed to be a seductive tone. The grey drake nodded to his friend as the latter brushed the whole length of their flanks and tails together, directing towards the common bath.

Immediately the she-wolf dropped her gaze in embarrassment. But before she could drown in her bashfulness, she heard Spyro salute her. Her ears shot up immediately, replying almost too much vigorously to the purple dragon, earning a chuckle from him.

Soon after, the grey drake saluted her too and directed towards the shower, leaving her alone to finished her tasks.

The first thought that crossed the she-wolf’s mind was the phrase she heard from the purple drake. Did she misinterpret it, or misheard it? The two of them couldn’t be in a relationship. She knew that Spyro was a mated dragon, with the former Terror nonetheless. Her thoughts were interrupted however when her sensitive ears caught the noise of running water coming from the shower corridor and some other kind of wet sounds. She immediately flushed red.

Did she just stubbed over an infidelity case, with the purple dragon nonetheless?!?

He seemed such a good dragon.

Her curiosity however was getting out of control however, she couldn’t stand to remain with the doubt, even if it meant spying on one of the most powerful dragon in the world.

She quickly finished her tasks, before walking with a fast pace towards the showers. She crouched down a bit, while peeking from the corner of the entrance and what she saw made her yelp in disbelief.

She covered her muzzle with her hands, before hiding behind the wall, as she tried to keep control of her breath.

The two drakes were having sex in the showers.

So her guesses where true! Thinking about it now, she felt really bad for spying on them, this was totally disrespectful from her, but she couldn’t help to think about the image she just saw.

The grey dragon was holding the purple one by the hips, while the latter was hugged around his body, with his back pressed against the wall, their maws connected in what was blatantly a passionate kiss.

In that moment she felt something that was even worst than the shame she was proving. Her groin was getting wet and hot. She cursed under her breath. Only her could get aroused from something like this, but she had to leave and forget what she saw today, or it would hinder her presence here at the academy. She didn’t want to be on the bad side of the purple dragon. It would be a catastrophe.

So she was about to stand up, when a voice made her freeze like the more gelid ice pits of the northern continent.

Aereum was now in front of her, his eyes focused solely on her form. His scales were damp and glistened into the afternoon light. But what was most striking to her was the massive erection he was sporting in between his legs. She knew from voices that drakes were very well endowed, but fuck, that thing was enormous.

Her brain was totally confused at the situation, she was trying to understand if the drake before her was going to kill her for what she saw, or threaten her or whatever. His eyes however did not show anger, instead he looked amused at the scene, as his blue orbs drifted towards her groin.

A chuckle escaped his lips, as his nostrils flared up.

Her eyes followed his and the level of embarrassment reached threatening levels once she saw that her tunic was wet with her arousal.

“I’m guessing you liked what you saw”He offered. She didn’t know how to answer him however.

He offered her a wet paw, helping her to stand up. The drake towered over her, but still didn’t lose his amused grin.

“We saw that you were peeking on us before and we got a bit disappointed into know that you like to spy on us”He said.

“I-i-m s-sorry Master, I-did-”But he was interrupted as one of his clawed digits posed on her muzzle, silencing her.

“You see, what we were doing there is something extremely important, for both of us and you interrupted it. Do you understand that?”

Now guilt and shame were washing over her, but before she could apologise again, the drake continued.

“Now, to make amend, I’d like you to help us.”He said, with a seductive growl. The she-wolf’s ears shot straight up, as she raised her gaze to meet his. His tail began to coil around one of her arms, as he grinned and pulled her towards the showers.

“You see, the purple dragon is a very busy dragon, and he often needs to let out some steam. His dear mate is also very busy, so they can’t always do it together.”Said the grey dragon.

“That’s where his best friends come in”He concluded.

The vapour of the air began to cling on her fur, as he kept on pulling her towards the other drake, who still was leaning against the tiled walls.

His right wing was covering most of his body and his face was painted with a beautiful relaxed smile.

Once he heard them coming, he turned and frowned a bit to his companion, in seeing the awkward mess that the she-wolf was in.

“Aer, what did you say to her?”He inquired.

“Me? Nothing! I just teased her a bit.”He replied, uncoiling his strong tail from her arms. The purple dragon huffed, before directing his gaze towards her.

“I’m sorry for my friend, sometimes he does like this. If you don’t want to be here you can just go, but we ask you to never talk about what you saw here.”Offered the purple hero gently.

“No, please I want to…help, in any way I can.” She stammered.

“Well, that’s the spirit.”Said Aereum.

“I think you should start with removing your tunic, you don’t want to get it wet.”Observed his friend. The she wolf nodded bashfully, before moving toward one of the benches of the showers.

She huffed, as she grabbed the rims of her vest and pulled it over her head, revealing a slightly damp pair of underwear and a band that was holding her breasts in check.

She removed them too, now being completely nude in front of the two dragons.

Meanwhile, the grey dragon had already returned his attention to the purple one and now was working his tongue on Spyro’s shaft.

After a couple of moments, he picked him up like before, posing his purple back on the wall, and aligning his hard member with his tail-hole before sliding in effortlessly. She heard the purple dragon moan lightly, as he laced his strong forelegs onto the grey’s back.

Once Aereum secured the drake in place, he turned to face the she-wolf.

“Come here dear.”He said, and she obliged.

He picked her up with one swipe of his paw, posing her naked rump against the purple dragon gold underbelly. She slid down, settling her wet slit again the towering presence that was the Saviour’s dick, that now sat in between her legs like a log.

“Now, Myra, your task is to help me pleasure the purple dragon. But before we continue, please tell us if it’s ok for you, we don’t want to force you. What I said before was just for teasing.”Said the grey dragon, with a caring tone. She found the courage to speak up.

“Yes, mast- i mean Aereum, I want to help.”She said with confidence. The drake smiled, licking her forehead.

“Thank you. Now, I see you have two wonderful and voluminous breasts there, why don’t you use them?”He proposed with a grin. She smiled, grabbing her boobs and clasping them around the barbed head of the dick in front of her. Then she began to move them up and down, with a steady pace. She felt a deep rumbling coming from the drake underneath her.

“That means he’s enjoying it. Now keep on going and don’t restrain from experiment, nothing you will do will harm him.”Said, the drake.

“Could you stop to talk about me like I’m not here and fuck me?”Asked the purple dragon.

“Yes, sorry”Replied the drake, taking his lips in to a kiss, while his hips began to take a slow pace.

Myra felt the purple dragon beginning to moan and so she too returned to work her tits around the large dick.

Soon the purple dragon was gasping and moaning into his friend’s mouth, as his chest rumbled in tune with his voice. The she-wolf began to grind herself on the base of the thick shaft, stimulating here sensitive clitoris around the ridges. Myra tried to focus more on her task, making longer movements with her body around Spyro’s penis. Then she dared to take the head into her mouth, but it was far too large for her to accommodate it all, sho she limited herself to lick it passionately. Meanwhile the grey dragon had picked up a faster pace, ramming relentlessly his dick into his friend’s ass, making him moan in pure pleasure. He removed his tongue from his mouth, before directing his attention towards the she wolf.

He took one her paws and guided down towards the purple dragon’s slit.

“Try to work on here too, leave to me the rest.”He said, with a bit of a growl. She obeyed, beginning to work her pas around the base of Spyro’s dragonhood and daring to slip some fingers into his slit, while the grey drake dipped his muzzle along the shaft, until his wet nose touched her paws.

During all this, Spyro was in pure bliss. His dick only received the same amount of attention, as one of his last hatch-day gift, when Auros, Elis and his mate gave him a super special treatment with three tongues. He smiled inward yin thinking about those moments.

But his brain was completely unsettled once he felt the thick knot of his friend make his was into him. The reaction came automatically, as he moaned hard, in feeling it going in and out of him, stimulating every sensible part located in there.

Fuck he was close.

“I’m cumming!”He announced with ragged breath. Both of the creatures helping him caught the signals and spiked up their effort, quickening their pace.

Aereum was too, close to his climax, so he gave some last rapid thrusts, before burying his knot into his friend and releasing his orgasm.

Once Aer felt the dick beginning to spasm into his maw he took a deep breath and dipped down, engulfing it almost all into his maw, as Spyro came super hard.

Aer managed to gulp down some spurts before he removed his mouth and left the rest splatter on them, as he too tried to control himself during his climax.

Eventually the bliss died down and the fatigue caught up with the grey drake, that only now realised he was holding the weight of two creatures with his arms and legs. He trembled a bit, before he pushed Spyro even harder against the wall of the showers letting them slid down slowly to the ground. The trio found themselves on the floor, with the two dragons still connected and the she wolf, hugged in between their chests.

“Damn, that was intense”Observed Myra, with ragged breath.

“And we’re not done yet, aren’t we Spy?”Said the grey drake, raising his paw to squeeze the other’s drake left butt-cheek. His other paw joined her twin over the purple butt and gripped it greedily, before pulling it towards him, in order to liberate his shaft lodged there, which after a cute whine from the violet dragon and a wet pop, went free and posed over the drakes back.

Spyro moved his paws around the drake and stood up, with a small trail of seed running down his thighs. The drake stretched a bit his limbs, as the water from the shower bounced against his pristine scales and descended to the floor following the lines and the edges of his defined muscles.

Myra could do nothing but stare at the majestic drake before her.

“He’s amazing, isn’t he?”Aereum voice brought her back to the real world, the she wolf only nodded.

“I need you to get up so we can go on”He said with a playful giggle.

“Sorry”She said hastily, before quickly removing herself from the grey drake and stood up.

Aereum rolled on his belly and stood up too, stretching his limbs.

The two drakes smiled at each other before looking straight back at her.

“Now, did you come Myra?”Asked with genuine curiosity they grey drake. She stared back at them a bit bewildered, as heat rose to her cheeks.

“No need to be shy about it, you should enjoy this as well.”He pressed.

“N-No…I didn’t…come”She finally admitted.

“Hmmm…Then we shall help you, give us a second”Replied the grey dragon.

She kept watching the two drakes quizzically, while they prepared to apparently have another round, as they said.

The purple dragon went back on the floor with his back, he parted slightly his hind legs and with a paw held his penis straight up.

Aereum grinned at his friend, as he made a twist and positioned his butt right over the hard and massive pink shaft, before dropping down on it and taking a good half with surprising easiness. Then he slowly laid on the golden chest of his friend, as the Saviour gripped him by the hips.

The she wolf momentarily wondered how many times they did this in order to be so perfectly in harmony with their moves, but she quickly snapped it out.

“Lay on me, Myra”Said Aereum with a seductive tone. She nodded, closing the small distance in between them.

“Can I eat you out? Sexually speaking of course.”Asked the grey dragon. The wolf blushed again, while Spyro gave a push with his hips making the drake over him yelp.

“Ok, sorry I’ll stop teasing.”He conceded.

“What happened to you? You usually aren’t like this.”Asked Spyro.

“I just wanted to make things a bit less romantic and more sexy for our guest.”He admitted.

“Please, master Spyro, it’s fine…just I never thought you two could be so open with a stranger like me.”Said Myra.

“Well, you must know that we’re not blind, we saw that you were ogling at both of us since you came here. Not that’s something bad, mind you. We wanted just to see if you wanted to have some fun with us.”Proposed the purple dragon.

“Now, would you like us to proceed?”

The wolf nodded quickly, before sitting on the bronze chest and sliding her rump toward Aereum’s grey muzzle.

She yelped as his paws gripped softly her ass-cheeks, his talons sliding along her fur.

“You look lovely here Myra”Complimented the drake.

“Feel free to do whatever you please with my dick, no bites or scratches though”He finally added with a giggle before his tongue slid along her wet folds, stealing another yelp from the she wolf.

Soon Spyro began humping his hips in a regular tempo, making the grey drake moan into her lips, hot breath washing over her sensitive skin making her shudder and wail in delight.

It took her a moment to focus on what was happening, as both the new pleasure coming from her intimate parts and the constant rocking of the dragons underneath her were a bit disorienting in the beginning.

She tried to focus her attention on the long and unattended member lying before and shifted her weight a bit forward in order to reach it. She posed her lips on the head, kissing it softly, before trying to engulf it in her mouth. Being a bit slimmer than the purple’s one, she managed to stuff a quarter of it in her long muzzle before applying a bit of suction. She heard a pleased growl coming from the owner, signalling indeed that he was enjoying the treatment. So she kept on going, reaching even forward with one of her paws.

Her finger found the thick knot at the base of the shaft. She knew that also male canines had this feature in their anatomy and that was an especially sensible part of their body.

“ _Should be the same for dragons_ ”She thought.

So, in consequence of this thought she gripped and squeezed it vigorously. She felt the whole shaft stiffen even more in her paws as it throbbed and swelled in her mouth, while a pleased and deep growl reverberated along her whole body.

Aereum in answer, stopped lapping at her folds and finally went in with his tongue.

Myra saw white for a second.

The wave of pleasure hit her straight, traveling from her groin up along her spine, making her throwing her head backward with mouth wide open, while the member in her paws fell down against her body.

She felt her pussy contracting against the thick appendage inside her, while a river of her liquids dripped onto the drake’s muzzle.

She remained in her state of bliss for several seconds, not even hearing the purple dragon announcing his orgasm and so quickening his pace.

In moments the two drake were growling and moaning as both her and the hard member pressed against her form bounced at the rhythm of the purple’s hips.

Spyro made the last strong pushes before biting into Aereum’s shoulder and burying his whole shaft into the other drake’s tail-hole, releasing his seed into him.

The grey dragon whined in pleasure, inside the wolf’s folds as a river of cum erupted for his dick and bathed the still dazed creature over him.

As soon as the purple dragon spent himself, he dropped his hips back to the floor, retreating his penis from his friend’s tail-hole.

Myra dropped on Aereum’s shaft panting heavily.

Spyro in the meantime regained his bearings and noticed with a bit of stupor the big teeth marks he left on Aer’s shoulder.

He began quickly to lick them.

“Sorry Aer, I didn’t mean to”

“Don’t…worry…I didn’t even feel it”He replied.

The grey drake raised a bit his neck in order to see how the she wolf was faring.

She was draped over his underbelly, with her cum-coated muzzle over his softening penis. A truly bizarre sight.

He reached with one paw to shake her, she slowly turned her head to face him.

“We should get cleaned before we leave”He said and she nodded.

* * *

I took them a bit of time to get all the seed off her fur, but in the end the trio left the training hall before dark.

“So, did you enjoy our little adventure Myra?”Asked Spyro.

“That was something otherworldly good, mas- I mean, Spyro.”She answered.

“We’re glad… Now thinking about it, would you like to get introduced to our dear mates? I’m sure they’d love to meet you.”He offered.

“Well, the would be a pleasure.”

“Good, then come to our tower tomorrow evening, if it’s not a problem for you.”Said Spyro pointing his left wing towards a particular building of the skyline.

“Last floor, we’ll be all waiting for you”Concluded the purple dragon.

“I’ll be there.”She confirmed.

“Well then, have a good night.”He saluted, before taking off with Aereum towards said tower.

The she wolf kept on watching them leave, until they disappeared behind a stone building.


End file.
